Complicated Feelings
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: (Revised)A alternate timeline of events focused less on angels, and more on the characters. For those of you who have already read, read again. There have been changes from chapter 2 foward.
1. Mirrored Red Spheres

Revised Go to "New Authors Briefing"

- New Author's Briefing-  
Alright...I'm going to be using a lot of already used ideas...and I bookmark almost all the Eva stories I read. I'm a hopeless romantic, so this will have romance, in fact that is why I named it the way I have. If you recognize the ideas I borrowed, and are mad at me, I apologize...I am borrowing their ideas and putting all the good ideas I have come across into one interesting fic if possible. I also want to cover more of the interaction and thoughts of others, and more of each of the different situations impact on others. A lot of time the authors had good ideas, but didn't follow through on them, I intend to do my best to make their ideas shine their brightest. Also even though this is a romance, I'm going to leave it conflicting, this is no particular romance with anyone. I want to touch on the relationships of all the characters that I choose. Sometimes a person's heart cannot choose, and that will be part of this fic. This will be a Shinji/Asuka S/Misato S/Rei as well as perhaps a Misato/Kaji and possibly a brief Asuka/Kaji, I will touch on Hikari and Touji. The more I have watched Eva, the more I have realized that Hikari is actually an adorable and kind of hot characters. Her appearance is more kawaii than the other characters that brief the more major cast. Also as part of my personality, I will try to stay as in character as possible, while changing them through growth, because all characters grow as a person...and it doesn't qualify as OOCness in my book, if you do it through character growth. I'm going to stretch this for as long as possible, and try to update as much as possible. I will probably have more than 6 chapters done when I post only one, two or three, depending the time I have to write. If I keep that many unposted, when I don't have time to write, I post what I have. When I have time I write tons of chapters, I write them, therefore always keeping the update time constant. I will try my best to update twice a week.

-New Authors Briefing-  
This is the second revision of 1, the first was lost. Hopefully any changes made weren't entirely relevant or not. Also I'm not using other's ideas anymore..Anywho...I wrote this to have a feel to it. It originally was supposed to have a feel of emotion to it, so I revised it to have a feeling, to be descriptive enough for you to SEE it. Jimbader it the expert of explaining peoples thoughts, and James Joyce (famous Irish author) the feel, I can only hope to mix and have a 20th the feel, which is till more than most authors.  
-End Briefing-

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or it's characters, I'm a Rei Otaku, and I wish to steal her.   


-Prologue-  
I'm going to place this right after the Shinji comes back from being absorbed Eva 01, events may vary and the story line WILL change, I'm just running from this point on. Got it? Got it.

Complicated Feelings  
Chapter 1- Mirrored Red Spheres

  
Misato followed Shinji's stretcher as far as she could before it went into the emergency room. She had to know what happened to him, how he was, but that would have to wait. She sat down outside the room. As far as Gendo was concerned, as long as she was at NERV she was at work, therefore she would not be absent from work as long as Shinji is in NERV's infirmary. She rested her head in her hands. She was still crying. Her tears wear a mix of joy and concern though. She knew Shinji had to be okay, it could be no other way. This past month of waiting for his extraction had been hell. Ritsuko's lack of caring for the boy had caused her to take out her anger on her, before she mentioned that he could be extracted. Ritsuko was hard to read sometimes. She always seemed to be caring one moment, after she was so cold to you the moment before. 

  
Misato ran her hands through her hair and let out a long sigh. She looked up to see Rei coming to sit across from her. Rei was expressionless as she waited. 

Did she even care? Misato thought.

She probably was trying to check on Shinji for Gendo, so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Coming to check on Shinji, his flesh and blood, wasn't worth it. 

What a bastard! Misato shouted in her head.

Rei sat down calmly, moving as ethereal as she normally does. She was concerned with Ikari-kun. She had this feeling she couldn't quite identify in his absence. Perhaps if she saw him, and maybe asked him she would understand. 

No. I don't think Shinji would care, and the Commander wouldn't like to be bothered with such trivialities. Rei thought.

Maybe she could ask Misato. She would take time to answer her questions. Rei looked toward the door. Most of the doctors exited. She gazed at them expressionless. They squirmed under her gaze. They didn't know why she was looking at them that way. They didn't know she wanted! They tried not to look into her eyes as they continued walking down the hall.

Misato turned her gaze at Ritsuko when she came out. Ritsuko gave her a reassuring nod. Misato's tears once again resumed, this time with joy. Ritsuko continued walking. Suddenly she stopped in mid-step and said, "You mustn't disturb him now, he needs his rest. I recommend you come and visit him tomorrow I don't think anyone should visit at the moment."

Rei calmly got up, and walked towards the nearest exit out of NERV. Misato sat there thinking for a moment, before getting up and returning to finish reading up on Project E. She didn't really want to though. She had a lot on her mind, mainly Shinji. All she would see attempting to read the papers would be Shinji's sad, so very sad, smile. The paper would be a blur as she teared up remembering all the moments she spent with him.

Shinji was the boy who affected all around him. Even though he didn't realize it. Shinji had moved her a lot. He gave her something to care about. His kind heart and gentle smile had always struck a cord in her heart. She wanted to show him what love he longed for. That wouldn't be acceptable though. These Children, they aren't children anymore though. Shinji's heart has had more than enough damage to it. Maybe someone could give him the love he needs. She would just be there to help their love blossom.

Sub Commander Futsiyuki walked into Gendo's office with that firm stride that he always has. He informed Gendo that Shinji Ikari was in a stable state. Gendo gave a sound of acknowledgement. Gendo's back was to the sub-commander. He was looking out the glass window onto the Geo-Front.  
"Anything else you have to report?"  
"The second's Sync Ratio has dropped since the last angel."  
"Understood. You may go."

What sounds like an option, is a said with a commanding tone from Gendo. It was a command, he wasn't asking. Futsiyuki then took his leave from Gendo's office. He wondered whether Gendo cared about his son or not. Even if he did. He would never show it. He was so cold after Yui got absorbed into Unit 01. Unit 01 seems to be an enemy to his family. It absorbed his wife, and even tried to absorb his son. Yet it was essential for his scenario. What sick game the deities had played on him indeed.  
******

Asuka sat upside down on the couch. She gazed at the TV from this angle. She wasn't truly watching though. She was absorbed in her own thoughts. Had she actually missed the baka? She missed his cooking. She missed his meager "sorry" every time she yelled at him. He was a good way to release frustrations. But she felt it was more than that, more than what she would admit. She hated Shinji. The invincible Shinji, who laughs at death; it never, seems to be able to take him. He has even come back from even more incomprehensible odds. Shinji was better than she was and she knew it. She must become better than Shinji though. She would never forgive herself if she kept losing. Eva was her entire life. She wore her sync clips like a proud trophy. She spent her life dedicated to Eva, only to be outdone by someone who has barely known it for a few months. It wasn't right. She couldn't fail. She had to win. She tried to hate Shinji, but she only took her anger out on him, her feelings for him were actually on an opposite side of the spectrum than hate.

Asuka looked up as she saw Pen-Pen walking to his fridge to cool off. She heard the opening and closing star-trek hum that it made. She would go to her room before Misato returned.  
******

Ritsuko hoped that Misato was happy. She couldn't take much more slapping from an angered Misato. Though, deep down inside, despite how Ritsuko acted, she cared about Shinji. It was his wounded soul that got to her. She saw it in his deep brown eyes. You could see the subtle turmoil in eyes like the powerful currents below the surface of the ocean. Others deserved to parish before his kind soul did. The more Shinji lived though, the more his soul died. He was dying from the inside out. He didn't care about himself; he cared about others. Shinji would protect even protect Ritsuko, even though she confirmed actions that would kill him before. Shinji was strong whether he realized it or not.

Ritsuko was sitting at her desk sipping on the great coffee that Maya always made her. Maya went out of her way to impress her, and make her happy. She did more for her than Gendo ever did. Ritsuko swore that she would have his heart though. All she needed to do is get him to open up to her.

Maya walked out of her sempai's office. She seemed to be troubled by something. She was wondering what was bothering her sempai. If she could help it, she would cure all that ails her sempai's heart. But she could never being herself to move on the superior Akagi Ritsuko.

-Author's POV-  
I must now decide what idea to implement. I know where I want to go through the series and interlace the ideas I've come across, but now is the moment of truth. What will I choose next? I feel bad for what I am thinking. A story that used this idea was just posted. I'm going to be hated for this. I smile to myself. "Concern noted. Proceed with scenario."  
Enter Rei.  
-End POV-  
-Next Day-

Rei woke from another dreamless dream. Dreaming was unnecessary, the commander told her. Though she did have a few dreams, dreams that bothered her for some reason. They were of Ikari Shinji-kun. They told stories of Shinji dying and leaving her forever. 

Leaving me forever? Why am I worried about him leaving me forever? He just is another lilum. I must go see him like I originally planned. I must understand these feelings I have. I can't allow them to hinder me. I must do something about them. Commander said that emotions are weak, that is why he abandoned them along time ago. 

Rei slipped on her panties and bra, and put on her school uniform. She wasn't going to school though. It was all she had to wear. There was no purpose in buying clothing that served no particular purpose. She then walked out of her door, which had no lock, and proceeded to the nearest NERV entrance to go see Shinji.

She arrived there an hour later. She came in, and walked into Shinji's room. He was lying there, sleeping peacefully. She awaited his awakening. She wanted to be the first thing he sees, like usual. It had become a ritual for her, a tradition. She looked down at his face. He seemed a little less sad than usual. With Shinji, there wasn't happy, there was less sad. He wondered why he had this smile on his face of slight contentment. She then released she was smiling at his raise in mood. This puzzled her. Shinji happy made her happy. Maybe she should make Shinji happy more often. 

Shinji was in a deep dreamless sleep. He had been at a higher mental state when he was in the Eva, time seemed slower in there, and a moment was a day. Everything was so vivid yet vague. He retained the feeling of comfort he had received there. It felt so warm and welcoming, yet protecting. He felt the smile of someone looking down on him lovingly. He noticed he was smiling. He felt his lips curled up. He then felt something touch his arm briefly. A soft female hand. It seemed to pulse with caring. He then opened his eyes to be welcomed by the lights on the ceiling, but there was a shadow over him.

Rei gasped slightly at the sight of his eyes. She didn't remember them looking that way. They...reminded her of her own. He looked at her, a reaction to the gasp he heard. Rei looked at him mostly expressionlessly, but Shinji could pick up that something wasn't right in her eyes. Rei felt that Shinji was looking into her very soul, at least, she thought she had a soul.

"Ayanami."  
"You're awake, Ikari-kun."  
"Ayanami, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see your current state, and perhaps ask you questions."  
"I see. Why are you looking at me like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like something scares or startles you. Why?"  
"I don't know what you are referring to, but your eyes...are of a different color."  
"They are? What color, may I ask?"  
"Red."

Shinji took a moment to absorb this. Red, like Ayanami's? He thought her eyes were beautiful and unique. Fate gave him a wonderful gift.

"I will inform Doctor Akagi of your state, Ikari-kun."  
"Please, come back when after you do, Rei."  
Rei almost lost her footing on a step, as she released she called him by his first name.

"As you ask of me, Shinji."  
"Thanks, Rei."

Rei blushed out of Shinji's sight. He called her by her first name. It was...nice. I have to ask him to call me Rei. 

I think I like it. Rei reflected.

Rei went to Doctor Akagi's office. Maya walked out of her office, before she went in. She always saw Maya coming out of Doctor Akagi's office. It was normal to her.

"Doctor Akagi. Shinji has awoken. There is also something...different ...about his physical features."  
"There is? I will be there momentarily, Rei."

Rei didn't like it when other's called her Rei. She only liked it when Shinji did. Shinji...was different than others to her. She turned and walked back to Shinji's room. Akagi soon followed.

Doctor Akagi walked in with her clipboard, to make notes of Shinji's condition. When she walked through the door, her heart almost exploded from surprise. She did not expect this. Shinji's eyes were...red. They mirrored Rei's eyes. She would have to investigate why immediately, but she had to make sure who would know of this. She had to keep it contained, to prevent situations by Seele and people who would fear this.

"Rei, have you told anyone else of Shinji's Condition?"  
"No."  
"Shinji, do you know what is different about you?"  
"Yes."  
"Shinji you aren't to tell anyone of this, understood?"  
"Yes."  
"I will give you contacts, until then you must not see anyone else, and must stay to this room. No one will be allowed in. This door will require security clearance. I will do tests on you now. Rei, could you go retrieve some contacts that match Shinji's old eye color?"  
"Yes."  
Rei then left the room. She knew that it would be easy for her to get contacts as a pilot in NERV. She would go to the 24 Hour Everything Store. They should have what she required.  
**********  
-Author's Notes-  
The idea of Shinji's red eyes was borrowed from a fic, I recently read on FF.net. It is from   
The Beginning of Something New by demonwalker. I thought would make my fic interesting.  
I also started developing Rei's feelings for Shinji in this chapter, but low and behold, it will take a long time before it actual develops to something. I might wait for the idea I think I got from "Blue Love" before it progresses to a seeming relationship. But remember no one is able to choose anyone over anyone else too much. It shows the complications of feelings.  
-Next Chapter-  
I will go into the what Shinji's condition causes and why he is that way. I will also start to touch on Misato's feelings. And sorry if my events get mixed up, My DVD's don't work past a certain episode. So I might get some things wrong by chapter 3. This fic will focus on relationships and feelings. Remember that.   
Until next chapter...Ja ne!


	2. The Conspiracy of Red Spheres

Revised....

-Authors Notes-  
I'm sorry if you think I'm an ass for stealing other's ideas. I'm not using their story, but their idea for my own story. I wish to focus more on things than other authors tend to. I want to reach the depths that other authors don't take the time to. I am adding my ideas onto theirs. I am adding layers onto a good idea. They should be honored that someone wants to use their idea. I'm going to give them credit, if I use their idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Eva is MY bitch,......when pigs fly, or I become a multi gillinare. I am don't care which happens, I want Eva. I also want to construct Rei into flesh and make her my wife, but I think I'd need Gendo's help....  
  
-Author POV-  
Alright...I hope I can finish this chapter too, and make two chapters in only a few hours. Thank god for my fast typing. I will probably only get half this done, before I have to go and bath my dog.... I sigh. I must now continue the Scenario A of Project-E (not Evangelion in this case, but Elaboration.)  
"Now it is time to enact the Scenario. You may begin."  
-End POV-

Complicated Feelings  
Chapter 2- The Conspiracy of Red Spheres

Shinji missed Misato. He had not yet see her. He wished he could, but he had to wait for Rei to return with contacts. She was so caring of him. Misato showed she cared. Shinji wouldn't ever have her though, he is only a child, what could Misato possibly see in him? Besides, she loves Kaji. Nobody wanted Shinji as their love, but he loved many. His heart couldn't make up its mind. The beautiful ethereal Rei, the fiery Asuka, and the sexy Misato. They all were in his heart.

Ristuko finished her test on Shinji. The results were astounding, but made sense. Shinji had essentially came out somewhat like an Angel in human flesh. He was like Rei. He had angel blood in his veins. She had to report this securely to Gendo.  
Rei came through the door of the infirmary and went into Shinji's room. She found Doctor Akagi, looking over the data she received and writing on her clipboard. She went over to Shinji, whose gaze was already locked on her. She felt her body rise in temperature when she realized this. She looked into his eyes. It was still unreal. His eyes still showed the deepness it always had. It wasn't his eyes themselves, but him, that made his eyes look they way they do. Shinji would always be Shinji. Doctor Akagi spoke.  


"Rei, Shinji is now, partly angel, he now it similar to you."

Shinji looked at Rei, and at the mirror that Ritsuko had provided for him to look at. It made sense, he kind of have always known Rei was different. But Rei was like one of those....creatures? No, she wasn't. She was different. There is no way she could be a monster like them. It was his father who probably did some sick experiment, but I guess that is one thing I won't wish he did not do, because then Rei might not be here now.

Rei tried to contain her uneasiness to how Shinji would respond to that bit of information. She was unconsciously holding her breath. She released it when Shinji looked at her and gave her a smile that only he gave her. Rei had to resist melting under it. Shinji could tell that Rei was nervous about his opinion, so he had smiled to reassure her. He didn't know why she would care about him. Maybe it was his imagination.

"Don't worry Rei... I don't think you are like those monsters that we fight. You are to sweet and beautiful to be like that."

Rei suddenly inhaled in a gasp. He... accepted her any way? Even though she was similar to those beasts that tried to kill Shinji-kun? 

Shinji is.... to kind. Rei thought. A tear rolled down her check.

Shinji reached up wiped it off her cheek. She smiled wonderfully at him, the biggest smile he had seen. 

"These are yours Shinji." Rei handed him the cases that contained his contacts. I then took a little while for Shinji to figure out how to put them on. He then looked in the mirror he had. It looked fake to him, he looked at Doctor Akagi. She nodded in approval, he looked at Rei, and she nodded as well, but she could tell they were fake. But why did she seem to know Ikari-kun's eyes so well? She didn't know. She could just tell, but she gave him approval anyway, so he would feel good. He smiled at her for her approval. She blushed a bit, and turned her lips upward a little.

Doctor Ritsuko watched this interaction, but none of them seemed to notice. Dr. Akagi felt like she was going to vomit, but found this little affair amusing just for the fact that it would irritate the commander. They seem to have grown to like each other. I bet the commander would love to hear about this. Then she thought on the other side. She wouldn't want to be separated from her love. She imagined being separated from Gendo. Well, if they were truly in a relationship. She'd be devastated. She had the urge to see him now. She got up, and walked out, she would show him more than just his report.

Shinji and Rei barely noticed, Rei was sitting next to Shinji's bed, and Shinji laying down facing the window, them both enjoying each other's quiet company.

Misato called NERV, she was informed that Shinji had awakened, she would go there immediately. They wouldn't let her in before, for a short amount of time, she shrugged it off. She would get to see Shinji again; maybe he could even come home. She missed him. 

When she got there, there was a NERV officer standing there, he saluted her, and said Shinji was ready to be taken home. He then left. She walked in and found Rei sitting next to Shinji. It was cute. She did slightly feel bothered by it, but she didn't know why. She then resumed entering the room. Shinji and Rei were aware of Misato's entrance, due to her heels she always wore around NERV. Misato sat on the other side of Shinji, blocking his vision of the simulated GeoFront environment. He looked up.  
"Misato"  
"Shinji."

Misato put her hand on Shinji's. Shinji had the normal urge to pull away, but he ignored it. Rei blushed a bit. She thought maybe that she should leave them alone. Then she though maybe she didn't. She didn't want to leave them alone for some reason. A feeling she did not quite understand yet told her not leave them alone. Misato smiled at Shinji and kissed him on the cheek. Shinji blushed...this was different from the normal kiss on the forehead.  
"Rei, could you leave us alone."

Rei's eye twitched a bit, Misato could swear. But she dismissed it as a trick of lighting. Rei got up and left. She couldn't disobey an order. She paused, without looking back, seeming to take a moment to absorb the feeling she just had, and the feeling of being near Shinji, and walked out the door. Unseen to the occupants of the room, She looked upward dreamily, and sighed.

"Shinji, I though I had lost you forever!" Misato sobbed it out a bit. The memory of the previous month of preparing to extract Shinji had come back with a vengeance, overwhelming her.  
"Misato."  
"Shinji...I'm just glad you are ok, I don't know how I would be without you. You are family to me Shinji."  
"Misato.... I...am glad to be back." He didn't have a clue of what else to say. But he did allow a smile to show.

Misato cried on Shinji's chest for a little while. Shinji didn't choose to embrace her. He didn't know what to do. After a while Misato wiped her eyes and stood.

"Lets go home, Shinji."

It was then Misato noticed that Shinji's eyes seemed red...and irritated. She decided it was because of what happened. Misato walked out the door, and Asuka was running off out of sight, or out of Nerv. Misato smiled.  
Asuka bolted when she saw Misato come out of the door, she didn't want the baka to think she actually cared about him. She was above caring about such an idiot pervert. Or so she thought.  
********  
Shinji got home and was greeted by the normal Asuka attitude.

"About time you got your lazy ass home!"

Shinji just smiled at her. It made her insides melt, and she smiled inside too, but she continued her assault. Nothing she said had any true vehemence to it.

"What's up with you eyes, you on drugs or something?"  
"Wha-what are you talking about?"  
"Your eyes. They are all red."  
"I can explain!"  
"So what drugs did you take?"  
"It's not drugs...I'm...I'm part angel."  
"HA, very funny baka, seemed like you developed a sense of humor."

With that, the Red demoness decided to call a break. She sat down on the couch.

"I better have a NICE dinner tonight. I have had to put up with Misato's cooking for WAY too long. I could only hope to avoid the food poisoning."

Misato was walking to the fridge for some beer. She sweatdropped.

"Oi, Asuka, My cooking isn't that bad."

"I didn't know if I'd live another day, I thought I was dying when you fixed me that ramen that tasted like it had a little bit of everything, things I assume DIDN"T mix. So I also _assume_ you must have a stomach of steel Misato."

Misato sighed and hung her head low in shame and defeat. She opened the Fridge, and pulled out some of her favorite beer. She felt like chugging after Asuka's comments.

Asuka commended herself for a job well done. She would give herself mental high fives, but Misato was so pathetic it wasn't funny sometimes. Shinji smiled, before he went into his room. It looked like someone was sitting on his bedside, even sleeping in his bed. Why would someone do that? He closed the door behind himself. He looked in a mirror. He then realized what they were talking about. The contacts were irritating his eyes. He sighs, and took them out, and went to sleep.  
-Author's notes-  
Well that's a rap. I gave some Asuka in there for you Asuka fans. Perhaps next chapter I will put some Hikari in there for you Hikari fans. Or some Touji. I got it, how about BOTH! That will work. I already have a scenario developing on how Touji and Hikari could affect others...*rubs hands together maliciously* Yes. Yes indeed.  
Until Next Chapter....Ja ne!  


Lime Warning: The following OMAKE is (to the Lucky Charms theme) "pervertedly delicious!" 

*OMAKE* Thought I'd through this in...  
"Shinji!" gasped Rei, "Your eyes, they are...red!"  
"What?"  
"Yes Shinji.... So very red," she said sensually, while she all but drooled.  
"Wh-Why are you looking at me that way?" Shinji stuttered.  
"Because you remind me of me...I never realized how sexy red eyes on a person....you are sooooo sexy Shinji." She said in a surprisingly sultry tone. She started sauntering towards his bed...  
"Ayanami, what are you doing?"  
"Call me Ayanami-sama Shinji." She crawled onto the bed over him.   
Shinji looked into her eyes.  
"Uh..*gulp* Ayanami, why are you pulling on my hospital gown?"  
"I want it off...NOW"  
Rei ripped off his hospital gown, and lifted her uniform. Shinji nose started bleeding. Rei was wearing nothing underneath.  
"Now you will be MY bitch Shinji. I was waiting so looooong for you to awake, I already wanted you as you were Now, I want you even more."  
Shinji gulped. She lowered on to him and started bouncing slowly, and started moving faster. She then slapped him.  
"What's my name!"  
"Ow, what the hell?!"  
"WRONG ANSWER"   
::SMACK::  
"Ayanami!" She slapped him again.  
"What's MY name!"  
"Ayanami Rei!" He gets bitch slapped again.  
"WHATS MY NAME!"   
"Ayanami-sama."  
"That's right, and you are MINE, now make ME scream."  
She spun Shinji onto the top of her...his nose was dripping blood onto her, but she didn't care. Those Red eyes turned her ON.  
Shinji gulped again. He doesn't know how he gets into these situations. Things like this are impossible. Angels, Eva's, A albino girl with blue hair pouncing you because she thinks your eyes are sexy...It just didn't happen.  
"But then", Shinji thought, "Everything happens with me."  
*END OMAKE* Hope you enjoyed this spur of the moment thing I thought of.


	3. Curious About Dating?

Revised 

-Author's Notes-  
Well now, well now. Here we frickin go again. Now it is time to bring some Hikari in Touji in. Repeat after me, "Hikari and Touji in the Hiz-ouse!!!" Lol. Anywho, how will Touji and Hikari get together? How will they act around others? Will they keep it secret? How will others take it? Answers to all these questions, and more, lie in this chapter!  
There are no borrowed ideas in this chapter. But enjoy!  
-Author's POV-  
Well I finished the other two chapters in one night; maybe I can squeeze this in. I scratch my chest.   
"Temporary Diversion off Scenario Approved. It still does not hinder the scenario. It may even prove to assist it. You may proceed."  
-End POV-

****

Complicated Feelings  
Chapter 3- Curious about Dating?

Touji and Kensuke were walking to Shinji's house to walk with him to school. They hoped Misato was in. Touji seemed a bit distracted by something as they approached Shinji's door. Kensuke noticed how Touji was walking a bit slow.

"Hey Touji, what is up with you?"  
"Huh," he stated intelligently as he snapped out of his trance, "What?"  
"What is up with you man, you trippin'!"  
"Uh....uh, nothing."  
"Thinking of Misato...."  
"Yeah...that's it."

Touji was actually thinking about the Class Rep. She was nice to him. She fixes his lunch now. Why is she so nice to him? She is really pretty; the freckles she has are the most adorable things. He liked her. Maybe he could...talk to her, perhaps hang out with her. Not a date...but a get together perhaps. 

"Good Morning Misato-san!!!" Kensuke said gleefully.  
"Hello Aida-kun, Shinji will be out in a moment."  
"Thank you Misato-san!!" He turned to Touji. "Isn't Misato a babe?"  
"Uh...yeah, of course."

Shinji walked with them to school. They asked him why he was out for a month and he said he was on a vacation. That seemed like a valid excuse to Shinji. They rolled their eyes at him. Kensuke would just to some quick hacking, and he'd know. He probably knew more than Shinji did about NERV. Kensuke did most of the talking when they walked to school

They arrived in the classroom early for once. Shinji spotted Rei. "Hi Rei!" He realized there were stares, and said what would be less familiar, so as people wouldn't get ideas, even if they were true.  
"Er, Hi Ayanami.....san."  
  
Rei moved her eyes toward where she heard the voice, but didn't move her head. Shinji couldn't see her eyes move because the back of her head was to him, and her hair in the way. She seemed to continue looking out the window. He couldn't see her blush.

Touji walked over to his seat, which was near Asuka and the Class Rep's talking position.  
Hikari panicked. "Asuka...," she said through closed teeth," Touji's coming over here."

"Calm down Hikari! He's just a dumb jock!"  
"Asuka...that isn't true."  
"Oh, I don't see what you see in him!"  
"Like I told you before, he's kind."  
"oh..yeah..right." Asuka rolled her eyes.

Touji sat down next to them in his seat. Hikari turned away so he couldn't see her blush. Touji swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Um...Class Rep, would you like...um...to go to the movies tonight?"

Hikari eyes opened WIDE. Asuka grabbed her, shot a glance at Touji and said, "One moment."  
She pulled Hikari to the side. Not many people were there, so there wasn't any mass audience. No one had heard him.  
"Hikari, cool it. Do you want to go with him?"  
She squealed out," Yes!"  
"Well, make it a challenge to get him to go out with you. Don't seem too eager, or he might think he has you whipped, or you will seem desperate."  
"Oh..ok... Touji, is this a date?"  
"Um... " Touji mumbled, "yeah...I suppose so."  
Hikari hid her glee. "Well, what would make me want to go?"  
Touji swallowed hard..."Well, I'd pay for everything!"  
Hikari asked, "You will be proper, won't you? A perfect Gentleman?"  
"Of course Class Rep."  
The class rep in question glanced toward Asuka. Asuka rolled her eyes, and nodded.  
"Then it is acceptable. You will pick me up at seven."  
"Yes Class Rep."

There wasn't much of an audience, but Rei might have always been looking out the window, but she did listen, your don't require to have something in your eyesight to hear. She became interested in this thing called a date. She heard it was when two wanted to get romantically involved they dated. She would like to date. She could date Shinji. She wanted to have this experience. She wouldn't ask him now though. She'd ask him after school.  
*********new scene**  
Dr. Akagi stood outside of a huge office. The doors stretched to 4 to 7 times her height. The pressed the buzzer on the door, but no one answered. She knew better than to think that it wasn't occupied though. She walked into the false office, a pseudo office. She walked to the point just below the diagram of the tree of life on the ceiling. She then said, "Fly me to the moon." A circle of the floor around her feet raised into the air, and a trap door hidden on the tree of life on the ceiling came open as she ascended through it. The platform settled at the level of the ceiling, or was it the level of the next floor?

Dr. Akagi looked toward the desk in the now smaller, efficient room. She saw a huge chair towering over the desk, it's back to her.  
  
"Ikari."  
"Yes." 

The voice came from a unexpected direction, other than the big chair. It came from behind her, but before she could turn, a wall came up behind her and suddenly hooked her arms and legs, and hoisted her onto itself. She blinked in confusion as Gendo stepped around into view.

"You disappoint me my dear, dear Ritsuko."

"But....sir, lover.... What have I done? I have only come to see you?"

"You have informed Shinji of Rei's status. That can be very....detrimental to the progress of my scenario. You do understand don't you. You are compromising secret information. No one knows that but the sub commander, you and I. I expected more from you."

"You will now understand why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"But...you can't do this!! It's...it's....inhumane and against the law!!!"

"Oh, I am above the law, and when have you known me to be humane?"

"I love blackmail, and utter humiliation, don't you?"

"You BASTA-MMMMPH" A mechanical arm put a gag into Ritsuko's mouth.

"Oh, what to do with you know, Ritsu-chan? You know I love playing these games with you."

Ritsuko attempted a ear splitting scream.

*******  
Rei and Shinji were on clean up duty that day. Asuka skipped, even though she had it too, she didn't want to be around wonder girl. While they were cleaning, Shinji kept stealing glances at Rei. Rei noticed, but she didn't look back. She was starting to feel very warm under his gaze. She then remembered what she wanted to do.

"Ikari-kun."  
"Yes, Ayanami?"  
"Um..You can call me Rei."  
"Oh, sorry, I got used to calling you Ayanami in front of others so they won't bug us. And, you can call me Shinji if you like Rei." Shinji grinned like an idiot.   
"Shinji, I wish to go on a date with you."

Shinji was so shocked by such a blunt and sudden way she brought that up, he almost fell over. He eventually re-attained his composure. If you could call blushing as red as a sunset, composure. He forgets with Rei, that blunt is within her nature, she is just as honest as she can answer or speak.  
  
"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?"  
"Well," Shinji chuckled nervously, " It's normally the guy who asks the girl."  
"Oh, I see, " said Rei as she absorbed this bit of information. She then turned her gaze up to him expectantly.  
They stared at each other for a while, and then Shinji blinked in realization. "Oh, would you like to go on a date with me, Rei?"  
"I would find that most satisfying, Shinji-kun."   
"Well, what would you like to do Rei?"  
"I am not sure. I have never been on a date before."  
"Well, me neither. I could take you to a nice ramen stand that I like, and we could see a movie?"  
"That would be acceptable." 

It was quiet after they quickly finished their duties. Shinji then decide that they should just go straight there, since it was already getting late. They had to take up Asuka's duties as well. They took a long walk to the ramen stand. Rei saw Touji and Hikari walking holding hands, so she decide that must be what couples do on dates. She would try it. Were Shinji and her a couple? She then reached to Shinji's hand and held it. Shinji was almost frozen stiff, and fell behind a little bit, before resuming the normal pace. He was surprised by Rei's openness to display affection in public. He was grinning like an idiot though.

They sat down at the stand. Shinji was reluctant to let go of her hand, as they received a menu. Shinji ordered what he wanted, and she ordered what she wanted. They then ate in silence. He then thought to ask her about something.

"Rei, do you have powers, since you are part angel?"  
"Perhaps, I am not sure. I heal rather quickly."  
"Oh...so then maybe I will to." The silence resumed was thick. He felt he should be talking. He was afraid she was getting bored.  
"I love your eyes Rei. They are beautiful." This elicited a nice rosy blush from Rei.  
"Tha-Thank you Shinji-kun."  
"You're welcome."

Rei suddenly became very interested in her food, when not stealing glances at Shinji, whose gaze would not leave her. It gave her this feeling in her stomach that felt something akin to nausea but felt good. They then walked to a movie. Shinji picked out the one that was known as a "chick flick" so Rei would like it. When it was over, Shinji started walking her home. It started to rain. They walked in the rain, becoming drenched. Shinji noticed Rei seemed to enjoy the rain. It was pretty cold though. He watched her as she let go of his hand and looked upward, doing a spin in empty street. He also noticed her chest was more visible through her school uniform now. He blushed and checked his nose, and tried not to stare at the beautiful perky breasts that Rei had. 

They stood at Rei's door. Rei was waiting at the door, with Shinji. Shinji was looking at everything but Rei.

"Shinji-kun. I had a nice time." She kissed Shinji on the check, and then walked into her apartment.  
Shinji blushed, and touched his cheek were she kissed him. 

He then shouted excitedly, "Good night Rei!"

"Good night Shinji-kun." She said through the door.

Shinji took a while to get home, he was walking slowly, because he was reflecting on his date. He was so happy. Rei likes him. She really liked him for who he really is. He was so happy. He walked into his house. Asuka was sitting on the couch, she glanced over at Shinji and he had a huge grin on his face.

"What's up with YOU baka? Congratulating yourself for finally figuring out you're a baka without me telling you?"  
"Oh...nothing..Asuka."  
"Sure." Asuka rolled her eyes. He was too happy. She was going to find out why.  
  
-Authors Notes-  
Well that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter I will begin the next situation to be assimilated into the scenario. Next chapter I will probably obviously cover Asuka's jealousy. Then the chapter after that I will probably go into Misato Shinji, oh..I might go over another relationship next time. I'll figure it out then.  
Until next Chapter...Ja ne!  
**Lime Warning : The following Omake has some sexual innuendo Oh so sour.....slurp You have been warned.**  
*OMAKE*  
They stood at Rei's door. Rei was waiting at the door, with Shinji. Shinji was looking at everything but Rei.  
"So, Shinji-kun. I had a nice time." She kissed Shinji on the cheek, and then said, "You will be spending the night Shinji, follow me and don't worry about lack of pajamas." A Shinji stuttering and holding his nose was lead into the apartment as she closed the door.  
*END OMAKE*


	4. Red Headed Monster

Revised 

-Authors Notes-  
Well now, coming back for more? Well you won't be disappointed! I think I will focus on Asuka a little in this fic. And perhaps on how people react to Rei and Shinji as an item. But of course we need an antagonist for this relationship...and sorry you Asuka fans, it's Asuka. But remember no one really chooses anyone in this, so everyone will get a piece of his or her fav romance. There will be some Shinji/Asuka, but not right at the moment. That will cause problems though, the indecision. I might make him choose in the far future, or make some bizarre resolution to his feelings. But don't worry. She isn't my fav female, but I know she isn't completely a bitch like people make her out to be. I will make her be herself, and that's all. In this chapter jealousy will no longer be known as the "green headed monster" but rather as the "red-headed monster." You have been warned...lol  
Oh and I apologize for that Omake in chap 2. I kinda forgot the rating I put on this fic. Sorry for those caught off guard.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Gainex does. Maybe I should see to getting myself on the inheritance list..If something were to happen to all those before me on the list.......*smiles evilly*  
-Authors POV-  
This may be hard for some of you to believe but I wrote this, along with the other three chapters, in less than 24 hours. I have to write a lot anyway..because I will be gone for a week soon, and so I have to have the chapters ready to go up for that week ahead of time, and a burst afterwards... I am kinda tired..I yawn to myself...look to the time in the task bar. I shrug at the time. I slept till one PM today; I'm not tired yet. I must continue on!!!  
-End POV-

-Gendo's Office-  
"Time to implement the jealousy factor into our Scenario."  
"You have my permission to adjust accordingly. Continue."  
–Exit Office-

****

Complicated Feelings  
Chapter 4- Red Headed Monster

Shinji got up early this morning. His date yesterday with Rei was everything he could hope for. She enjoyed it, she said. Shinji couldn't believe his ears. He never wanted to clean his ears again, but he didn't think Rei would appreciate his uncleanness and his gained ability to make candles with the wax from his ears, if he did. Shinji got in the shower, like he always did, before everyone else. He hummed a nameless tune as he stepped out and dried off. He then went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. He always thought and reflected while doing breakfast, just like he did when he played his cello. He did it all the more better, even with his lack of true attention to what he was doing. He set the plates on the table, as his other roommates entered. Misato sat down, and took a huge gulp of her beer, that Shinji politely set on the table for her, so she wouldn't have to go into the fridge for it. She let out her morning cheer for receiving her beer.

"WAIIICHAAA!!!! That always hits the spot," Misato said as the alcohol began to pulse through her body, she felt rejuvenated. "Good Morning Shinji!"  
"Good Morning."  
"Good Morning Baka," Asuka said as she dropped herself into her chair.  
"So how's things going in your life, oh great Shinji?"  
"Fine," was Shinji's reply, but he said it all to gleefully. Asuka knew she had to investigate this.  
"Well, what you do, get laid?"  
Shinji stammered, "N-No, of course not."  
Asuka gave him a look over, before she eyed him while sipping her drink. "Is that a fact?"  
"Of Course!" Shinji replied adamantly.  
"Mhmm. I see. Why you so happy then?"  
"Um...er..No reason. Just had a nice dream or something."  
"Nice dream, eh? Were you having hentai dreams about me again?"  
Shinji turned bright red, "Of...course not."

Asuka gave him one last look, before returning to her food. Shinji slipped out of the kitchen, and got his backpack. He would walk Rei, to school this morning. They could talk about last evening. He would also have to figure out where to take her next.

Misato watched Shinji walk out of the room. This happiness was uncharacteristic of Shinji. What, was there another woman? Another? Misato mentally slapped herself for thinking like Shinji was hers. It came out of the blue in her thoughts; she said it so naturally and so factually. She had to correct her thoughts after she thought them. Shinji was too young, but his kind soul, and his sometimes being very intelligent and philosophical, reminded her of why she loved Kaji so.  
*****  
Rei was sitting on her bed. She was dressed, but she felt she wanted to wait for some reason. So she did. She had a lot on her mind to think about anyway. She could think better at her place, than at school with that constant mind numbing chatter from the teacher going on and on. She had enjoyed Shinji-kun's presence last night. Shinji made her feel more than a useful tool. He made her feel human. He made her feel...cared about. She liked being around him because of that. She believed she cared for him too. She loved his gentle smile, his deep saddened eyes, which she wish she had the power to wash that sadness away. Why did she have these feelings? They are unnecessary for living, so why does she have them? She was still curious about her feelings though. She also enjoyed them. The Commander never said that I couldn't have feelings or have emotion. He only raised me, if you can consider it raising, to not show my emotions. Shinji evoked a lot of emotions from Rei, each exciting, new, and enjoyable. 

Shinji approached Rei's door. He was afraid to knock. But then again, Rei didn't answer to knocks. He could walk in, but he might end up in another situation like before. He bit his lower lip. He had to get the courage. Take the initiative. Then Rei opened the door. She was somewhat startled that he was there, she wasn't expecting him, but she didn't show her surprise.  
-Authors POV-  
I'm sorry I did this in the middle of the fic, but I'm tired, I need to go sleepy-bye. So, I will sleep and resume this train of thought. Hopefully, the same train of thought. heehee. I pull my shirt collar in nervousness. Wait, I'm not wearing a shirt. Well...ummm......*suddenly saves and closes fanfic file.*  
-After 9 hours sleep-  
Ok..time to resume....back to the show.  
-End POV-  
-Gendo's Office-

"Sleep was not necessary. I hope you do not disappoint me again."  
"I must be able to think in a logical manner, or the Scenario might be compromised."  
"Understood."  
–Exit Office-

Shinji stood there, eyes wide and unsure. He was ready for the sudden opening of the door either. There was an awkward silence. Well, awkward for Shinji, with Rei, you actually wonder if she is actually ever uncomfortable. Rei looked into his eyes as she looked into his. She decided to break the silence, which was unusual for her. But this was Shinji-kun.  
"Shinji-kun. Why are you here?" It sounded cold and sterile like most words that came out of Rei's mouth but to Shinji's trained ear it sounded a curious and hopeful.  
"Um...er...Hi, Rei. I was wondering..." His voice died in his throat as he looked at the floor. He felt stupid. Why was he so nervous when he had just gone out with her last night?  
"Wondering what?"  
"Um, could I walk you to school?" He said, still looking out the ground.  
"That would be appreciated," Rei said, as she walked out of her apartment and closed the door, she started walking toward the school. Shinji was still standing where he was, because it took a moment for his brain to catch up, and for him to walk along side her.

Shinji walk most of the way looking at Rei. He loved the way her face looked in the light of the simulated sun. The shadows of the trees danced across her beautiful face. She kept a constant and graceful stride. Shinji almost tripped a few times, not watching where he was going, but staring at Rei.

Rei felt Shinji's gaze. It made her very hot on the inside. He constantly stared at her, with such an adoring gaze, that the longer he did it, the warmer she felt inside. She couldn't take too much more, or she'd have a heart attack if she went much more than her current thumping heart beat. Even though she felt this way, she did not show it.

Asuka saw Rei and Shinji approaching the school together. Shinji was staring at wonder girl. Asuka was looking out the window from their class. She narrowed her eyes a bit. Why was he walking to school with wonder girl? She wanted to know. The doll didn't even seem to be paying him any mind, as if he was tagging along. 

She is such a doll. She couldn't even appreciate Shinji. Appreciate?! What am I thinking? That doll has no chance in hell anyway.

Rei noticed the on lookers, and heard their comments, but she didn't care. She saw Asuka's face in the window, her eyes narrowed, without moving her gaze to show any sign of looking at her. Pilot Souryu looked ...angry that him and Rei were walking together. She felt like she should affirm what the Second Child was thinking, and she took Shinji's hand in her own. Shinji practically blow steam out of his ears, but then he resumed walking the way he was, with a huge grin on his face.

Asuka was disgusted. She wasn't even listening to Hikari standing beside her, stating that holding hands was improper in school, nor any one else in the class. She was lost in her own thoughts. She wanted to know what happened when, for Shinji and Wonder Girl to be so snug together. It didn't matter because Shinji couldn't resist Asuka. Asuka was all that Shinji wanted, or any man for that matter, would want in a girl. Perfection.

Shinji and Rei entered the classroom with hands still locked together. Rei walked very confidently, but other people's comments or thoughts don't trouble her, and she found this situation rather amusing. She walked over to her seat, and gave Shinji a peck, and everyone's jaw suddenly dropped, and Shinji turned into cherry red. She then sat down and resumed her normal position looking out the window, while Shinji stood there, mouth agape. He then eventually regained his train of thought, and went to his seat, to be greeted by Touji and Kensuke.

Kensuke smile deviously at Shinji, "So, did you 'heat up' the Ice Princess?"  
"Um...It's not what you think...."  
Touji interjected this time, "Sure, you sure she didn't lay you out 'cold' last night?"  
"Um, I was at home last night, Touji."  
Kensuke decided to pick on Touji, "And what about you and Hikari? Did you show the proper girl how to be improper?"  
At this point, Touji and Shinji were fed up with Kensuke's perversity, when a fiery voice boomed behind Shinji.  
"SOOO, Third Child. I see you and Wonder girl, have something going on, correct?"  
"Uh...yeah." He said in a small voice.  
"How could you cheat on me?"  
"CHEAT ON YOU!?", sputtered Shinji, "We were never together in the first place!"  
"Traitor!" Kensuke and Touji yelled, "How could you go against us and side with 'she who is enemy of all that is man'?"  
"It's nothing like that!"   
"Sure, " Touji said.  
"Shinji, have you kissed me before?"  
"Um," He looked nervously wondering if she was looking for the truth or a lie. "Yes," he said meekly.  
"What was that Third?"  
"Yes...I have kissed you before...but"  
Asuka interrupted, "Correct, therefore, you and I were together. How could you cheat on me?"  
"Asuka, but you never said..."  
"Well I DID now."  
"But Asuka..."  
"But nothing, I don't want to see you around Wonder Girl anymore!"  
"Asuka."  
"That's enough Third Child, we can talk when we get home."

Kensuke and Touji looked at Shinji in disbelief. He didn't even tell them about that. "Traitor!" They both rang. The whole class was in a murmur now as Asuka Langely Souryu walked to here seat, her nose turned upward.   


-Authors Notes-  
I thought I'd make Asuka show her feelings and jealousy for Shinji, in an Asuka way. I have to touch on a piece of every relationship, even if he does end up choosing. I wish to brief every couple, so you could say I am going to brief Asuka and Shinji next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.Oh...and I'm might change next chapter some...I think I made Asuka way OOC, too suddenly. I'm going to adjust accordingly. Until Next chapter...Ja ne!  


*OMAKE*  
Shinji and Rei entered the classroom with hands still locked together. Rei walked very confidently, but other people's comments or thoughts don't trouble her, and she found this situation rather amusing. She walked over to her seat, and gave Shinji a peck, and everyone's jaw suddenly dropped, and Shinji turned into cherry red. She then sat down and resumed her normal position looking out the window, while Shinji stood there, mouth agape. Asuka walked up. 

"What you doin with my man, ho!?"  
"Pilot Ikari is not your 'man.' He is mine."  
"Oh wonder bitch, you gun get it now!"  
Rei stood up. The whole class shut up and watched.  
"It would be most entertaining to witness your attempt, Souryu," Rei said in a way that actually portrayed her vehemence.  
Touji said, "Oh man! Shinji is the Pimp Daddy! Got two hotties fighting over him!!!"  
Shinji wanted to try to calm things down. "Girls, Girls, come on, let's talk about this," sounding curiously like the guy in a love triangle with a space pirate and Jurian princess.  
They both glared at him and said in Unison, "WE'RE TALKING RIGHT NOW!!!"  
"Eep," yelped Shinji like a brave man as he became quiet.  
As Asuka raised her hand to smack Rei...  
_SMACK_

Asuka's eva link plugs fell out of her hair, and clattered to the ground.

*END OMAKE*


	5. Tight Grip

-Authors notes-   
All right, time to enter the Asuka/Shinji side of the story. Hmm, perhaps I will also do some Maya and her sempai. Misato and Kaji...hmmm....will be covered in a few chapters. After I probably do Shinji/Misato, then I'd probably do a combine of Misato/Kaji and Asuka/Kaji. As of now, this chapter is here to follow the theme. The Second Act as yet to begin. The first act has already, but I haven't completely finished it. I only briefed it for the first two chapters. I have to make if relevant sometime soon. So I will put that in the Misato/Shinji chapter. And that will basically be the Climax of Act one. Act two will begin two chapters afterwards.   
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gainex, and more particularly Rei. Maybe I'll stick up the owner of Gainex, for Evangelion.   
Note to self: Get knife or gun to stick up owner of Gainex with.   
-Gendo's Office-   
"Finish producing the Asuka factor, before Act Two of the Scenario."   
"Understood. Continuing."   
-Exit Office- 

**Complicated Feelings**   
Chapter 5- Tight Grip 

Asuka made sure Shinji walked home with her. Shinji was looking at the ground the whole time. Asuka was giving him a stern condescending look most of the way. Asuka also made sure he didn't even have a chance to talk to Rei before they went home. Hikari didn't even get a chance to talk to Asuka like she had wanted; Asuka wouldn't leave Shinji by himself. She being territorial with him..   
It did not take long for them to get home. She let Shinji walk in first, and she followed him in after closing the door. Shinji started to head for his room. Asuka followed him. When Shinji turned to close his door, Asuka was standing in the doorway. He set his stuff down and gave a light irritated look. He did not show his full irritation as not to anger her. He decided to turn and walk over to his bed.   
"Shinji, didn't you know we were together?" She said unusually sweet, it scared Shinji.   
"No, what would give me that impression," he asked exasperatedly .   
"We kissed, don't only couples kiss?"   
"I suppose....," Shinji mused.   
Asuka angled her head in the way of his gaze at the floor, forcing him to make contact.   
"Shinji...kiss me."   
Shinji eyes became as big as saucers. This was completely out of character for Asuka. Then resentment and anger set it.   
"You're just gonna hold my nose and use me like you did last time! I'm not entertainment."   
"Shinji...I'm......" 

Asuka acted before he could storm off or say more. He was pretty much stiff as she worked her magic on him and his anger melted away. He eventually loosened up a bit, and kissed back. This time was a whole lot better than before, because he didn't have to hold his breath. She leaned in closer, Shinji was sitting on the bed, and she was standing, bending over to kiss. She pushed him slightly back and he eventually was lying on the bed. She crawled onto the bed, as he lay back, never breaking their kiss. If she did, Shinji's brain would kick in, and wouldn't be able to comprehend what was happening, and he'd stop. She laid on top and on side of him, sort of. She kissed him a bit deeper as he wrapped an arm around her. 

Shinji was burning on the inside. He didn't realize that he was so attracted to the fiery red head. His body and mind was in overdrive. He thought he liked Rei, but now, this is starting to confuse him. He was REALLY enjoying this. Should he be enjoying this? He felt like he was betraying Rei. But then if Asuka liked him this much maybe he should feel guilty the other way around. 

Asuka broke the kiss, and laid her head on his shoulder. His lips were still puckered and his eyes stayed closed for a while after she broke the kiss. He didn't want to lose the feeling. Eventually he opened his eyes. Asuka was looking at him softly. 

"Great kiss baka."   
"Um..Thanks, Asuka...I enjoyed it too."   
"So who are you with?"   
"Ummm...." He still was thinking about Rei.   
"Who?" Her voice began to sound agitated.   
"Um.... You?" He said unsurely.   
"Correct," She confirmed, settling in beside him, lying on his chest, with her arm around his waist. She closed her eyes to go to sleep in his embrace.   
Shinji's mind was overloaded. He was so lost and confused. He would rest too, and enjoy this for now. But what about Rei? He would think about that when he woke up.   
******   
Misato walked into the door, tired from the office. She walked toward her room, and noticed Shinji's door was open. She poked her head in and saw Asuka lying next to Shinji. It was cute, but she didn't like it. She was shocked beyond belief anyway. She thought what she felt was jealousy, but of Shinji? It couldn't be. Her imaginations must have been running wild. It was probably her worried about what might have happened. Still...   
Misato continued walking, satisfied that nothing happened, because there clothes were on, and not in disarray. Besides in the short time they were here, there was no way they would have time for sex. But then again, they were virgins. And virgins don't tend to need a lot of time. She dismissed the thought from her head. She was too tired to think at the moment. She'd rest on it, and a Yebisu bear.   
******   
Rei was walking home from school. She was...bothered by the fact that Shinji was involved with another, and then became involved with her. He caused feelings inside of her. He was the only one that could. Yet, he played with her emotions. She would not be so careless again. She felt...hurt. She felt hurt. It was a feeling that she was quite used to. She thought she'd go into a deep dreamless sleep. She didn't want to think at all at the moment; her thoughts would just wander to Shinji along with any dreams. She set her bag down, and took off her uniform. She laid in bed naked, spread eagle, staring at the ceiling. She did not bother to put a sheet over her. It didn't matter to her. The cold air mirrored her inner feeling. She probably wouldn't like going to school tomorrow.**_ He_** would be there.   
*******   
Asuka awoke late at night, and felt her arm around something warm. Then she remembered where she was. She was so comfortable, but she still didn't believe she did what she did. It kind of wasn't right of her to manipulate Shinji like that, but she got what she wanted, or at least she thought she did. She would have to talk to Shinji when he woke up. She moved her arm a little, and felt something. She looked down. At least one part of him is awake. Pervert. She resisted the urge to hit him. Besides, at least he was attracted to her. Kaji never seemed to be. Maybe Shinji could end up half the man Kaji is. That wouldn't be that bad. Still wouldn't compare to Kaji though, but that would be nice. She snuggled some more against Shinji. She felt right here.   
*******   
Misato was lying awake in her bed. She felt like a beer, but she was thinking at the moment. She was reflecting over her feelings about Shinji. She always wanted to give him the love he longed for. She loved his kind heart. She would love his kind heart to be focused on her. She was his guardian though, that wouldn't be acceptable. She hoped that Asuka could give him what he needed, because she couldn't.   
**Changed Scenes>**   
******   
Shinji woke up the next day with Asuka on him. He slipped from under her, and when she reflexively grabbed for him back, so he handed her the pillow he had been laying on. Satisfied she was holding something warm, she snuggled back up. Shinji let out a sigh, and went into shower. He thought about Rei. What did she think of him now? He had to apologize for Asuka's behavior. He had to make things better between the two. He didn't know how she felt at the moment.   
*****   
Asuka woke up, she had a pain in her below her abdomen. That meant she had to use the bathroom. She got up and looked around. She realized she was holding a pillow. Did the baka not want to sleep with her? That killed her mood. No telling how long she was here hugging a pillow like a lonely girl. Well, she did not need anyone. She was an independent adult. She walked with faked pride into the bathroom. She would hold her head up. 

Twin blinks so hard that they could be heard resonated through the air.   
***** 

Shinji scrambled to put a towel on while Asuka looked like she was about to scream and thrash him. Asuka opened her mouth, but thought for a moment. Why was she going to scream? She was with the baka. There was nothing wrong with seeing him naked if they were together, even if they weren't quite _that_ far in their relationship. So she exhaled, and smiled. Shinji, frantically holding his towel and yet still managing to hold his hands up for a weak defense, lowered his arms a bit, and looked at her curiously. He had not been expecting that reaction. Asuka had now closed her eyes, not in anger, or modesty, but to calm herself down from the almost executed reflex, and trying to slow her heartbeat, but for some reason she couldn't. She took a deep breath.   
Shinji was blushing a bit, "Uh....Asuka?"   
Asuka answered as there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Wha?"   
"Why are you in here?"   
"To use the bathroom."   
"But I'm in here."   
"Well we're together Shinji , it doesn't matter if I see you naked...."   
Shinji blinked, and mused on it. He blushed. Asuka blinked and thought on his response for a moment before she came to a conclusion. She said, though more exasperated than angry," Pervert."   
"Well, so.... I guess I'm going to get in the shower now." Shinji knew he couldn't make her leave, because no one could seem to make Asuka do what she had no intention of doing. He was pretty sure she'd stay in here just to prove a point. 

Shinji turned away from Asuka and towards the shower and slowly let his towel down. The farther it went, the more Asuka's eyes widened. She never thought he had the guts. She was bluffing about implying staying in here while he showered. Asuka quickly turned away, and held her hand to her nose in a goofy way. She weirdly felt like she was going to have a nosebleed. It was funny to her because she knew Shinji didn't have that much to give that reaction. Normally it was the guys who got nosebleeds, not girls. But Shinji _had_ been taking physical training for Eva, and his back _did_ look sort of muscular from here... 

Asuka threw that thought out of her head. 

Shinji snapped Asuka out of her daydreaming, "Asuka, so...since I'm showering...and it doesn't matter, you can use the bathroom now, can't you?" 

Asuka's mind kicked into gear quickly. She came to the conclusion it was one thing for someone to see you use the bathroom, and another for them to see you naked. She wasn't even at the level to let him see her naked, let alone her using the bathroom.   
"Uh, that's alright...I really don't have to go." 

It was a bold face lie, and she knew it as her bladder was painfully reminding her. 

Shinji talked over his shoulder," Well, you could shower with me now since you _are_ in here. It would save water." 

Shinji had to do a double on what he just said. He was NOT ready to shower with one gorgeous girl like Asuka. It would be so bloody in the shower, that it would look like a murder scene. But he didn't want Asuka to see his fear of her acceptance of the offer. They kind of stood and blinked at each other. Asuka slowly turned around and walked out the door. She would hold it until it was her turn to use the bathroom. Hopefully this day won't give the baka the idea he could come in on HER. 

***** 

So Shinji showered alone. After, he went to make their lunches and breakfast. He decided that he would go see her before everyone got up. He set the breakfast on the table, decided to slip out unnoticed, right before they would come in. He turned to do so, and when he opened the door, Asuka was standing there, already dressed. Normally she would have still been in the shower, or just getting out.   
"Shinji, where do you think you are going?"   
"School."   
"Nobody would be there yet, I doubt the doors would be unlocked."   
"Um, just out, felt like a walk."   
"Mind if a tag along?"   
Shinji knew couldn't tell her what he wanted to do, or get her out of his hair. He had to at least talk to Rei about what happened. He sighed, and walked out the door. He decided to walk to lookout point.   
Asuka looked at his slightly downcast demeanor. She knew he wanted to talk to wonder girl, but she wouldn't allow it. Shinji was hers, and she didn't want him around that girl, especially after what happened. She would have to keep a good eye on him.   
*****   
-Authors POV-   
I actually had to rewrite everything after this point, due to FrontPage crashing. But some of it changed for the better, such as the Omake. I thought it ends quite nicely. I almost abused the computer, but I calmly, with my heart pumping fast in rage, rewrote what I lost.   
-End POV-   
*****   
It didn't take very long for them to reach lookout point. They looked out over the city. Asuka took Shinji's hand as they sat to watch the city rise. She took a good look and Shinji's downcast demeanor. They stood in silence. Asuka mind was in denial.  
  
No, Shinji's not thinking about...her, He's thinking about...something else....that's it> Asuka thought.   
"Shinji, what's bothering you?"   
"Um..nothing."   
"You're a bad liar, Shinji."   
"I just wondered ....how Ayanami Rei is."   
"Don't think about her Shinji, you have me."   
"Me and Rei had a great time, then suddenly we aren't together anymore? Suddenly me and you are? How do you think Rei feels?"   
"Don't worry she's a doll. Dolls don't have feelings."   
"She is not a doll!" He all but screamed at her adamantly. His tone brooked no room for argument.. Asuka's features hardened a bit. Asuka decided to stay quiet. She didn't want the boy angry like this right now. She didn't want to lose him to the doll.   
"Time for school, baka," Asuka said. Asuka's patented "baka" did not hold any feeling behind it this time.   
She pulled him up by his hand, and they walked to school.   
*****   
They were there kind of early, but a good amount of students were there. When they walked into the classroom, Asuka gave his hand a squeeze and gave him a look, before letting his hand go, to go talk to Hikari. Shinji sat down in his seat. He looked over to where Rei sits. She wasn't there today. Normally she'd already be here. Suddenly Shinji's view was blocked by Kensuke's face.   
"How could you!?"   
"How could I what?" Shinji said dejectedly. He really didn't care.   
"Traitor!! You betrayed us!"   
"How?"   
"Having relations with the Devil herself!!!"   
"Shut up, Kensuke." Shinji said it with a powerful glare, not as powerful as the hateful glare he gave his father when he arrived in Tokyo-3, but it was scary enough for Kensuke to know to back away.   
Touji looked back to his screen, after he finished observing Kensuke and Shinji. He and Hikari had a great first date, and he wanted to ask her out again. He was arranging it now in his messages to her. She let him put his hand around her at the movies. She gave him the warmest smile when he pulled out her chair for her when the got dinner. She actually was quite interesting, and gained some good stories being a class rep. She was a great girlfriend. He hoped he could call her that. He decided to message her about that too. He smiled when he got his answer. He looked over at her. She blushed.   
-End Chapter-   
-Author's Notes-   
Ok, now I decided to touch on Hikari/Touji at the end, like I had promised I would touch on them. And also I did it to take some relief off of the seriousness. Next chapter, I will climax Act 1 with a discovery, and touch on Misato/Kaji, and Misato/Shinji. The next chapter will be longer because of that, if I decide to put it in all one chapter. If not, it will be a piece. And my dear LORD it takes a while to run a spell check through these. At least 15 minutes a run. sigh> Oh well.   
Until Next Chapter...Ja ne!   
  
*OMAKE*   
Misato walked into the door, tired from the office. She walked toward her room, and noticed Shinji's door was open. She poked her head in and saw Asuka lying next to Shinji. It was cute, but she didn't like it. She was shocked beyond belief anyway. She thought what she felt was jealousy, but of Shinji? It couldn't be. Her imagination must have been running wild. Still...   
Misato continued walking, satisfied that nothing happened, because there clothes were on, and not in disarray. Besides in the short time they were here, there was no way they would have time for sex. But then again, they were virgins. It might not take very long... She dismissed the thought from her head. She was too tired to think at the moment. She'd rest on it, and a Yebisu bear.   
She went to the fridge to retrieve her treasure. She opened it, and found Pen-Pen drinking two cans at the same time. She then heard some more warks> that didn't seem to be coming from Pen-Pen. She pulled out some more of the racks in the fridge to find there were more penguins in there. Pen-Pen had invited company, and was having a party in the fridge.   
"PEN-PEN, WHY ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DRINKING UP ALL MY BEER?"   
Pen-pen gulped.   
**** Next Day   
Misato sighed and turned on the TV, thanks to Pen-Pen she had no morning pick-me-up. She flipped the chanal and the channel landed on a news broadcast. It was the weather. Then...   
-TV-   
"The most bizarre incident was discovered today. At the foot of a 20-story building, 15 warm water Penguins were found, appearing to have fallen from one of the balconies. One of them appeared to be a pet, and had a tag that said "Pen-Pen." We have yet to find out why and who did this. On other news...."   
-Click-   
*END OMAKE* 


	6. Misato's Confused Heart

**Revised**

-Author's Notes-  
Yes, I borrowed ideas. But it turns out I'm really chunking them. One idea is changed SOO much, that it can barely be considered another's idea anymore. It was more like and idea that inspirited an idea. Act 2 will be an example of this. But then again, it may have already been used. Then, you should read the whole fic before you judge. Ok...as for the person who commented Shinji was a cheating bastard, you're in for another goody. Hahahaha. And, another girl. I hope some people don't hate me for this pairing. I tried to explain how, and why Misato feels that way, in this, and previous Chapters.  
Thank You.  
Disclaimer: Did I create Eva? Yep, they stole my idea. But do I own it? No. Stealin Gainex does.  
-Author's POV-  
Ok...I think it's time to focus on the sexy Misato...and make in interesting situation occur. You really don't find out how they handle it until next chapter. Which currently I'm not done with. NOW, If you excuse me, time to continue....*sighs* It's time to continue toward the conclusion of Act one.   
-End POV-  
-Gendo's Office-  
"It is time to finish Act One of the planned Scenario."  
"I will now present the case of one Misato Katsuragi."  
-Exit Gendo's Office-  
_Revision note: The "Act 1" refered to is not even completed in chapter 12. I got carried away. This is not the actually end of this section in the "scenario."_

**Complicated Feelings**  
Chapter 6- Misato's Confused Heart

Misato was surprised at that. Asuka still acted the same to Shinji, somewhat, still belittling him as usual, but not quite as much as she used to. Misato assume she did so because she didn't want to lose him . Misato didn't blame her. Misato sighed. She was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast alone. Asuka and Shinji had left for school early today, leaving her eating alone. She would have to get ready to go to work in a little bit. 

Misato brushed her teeth in front of the mirror. Kaji would be back from his "vacation" today. It probably was a vacation for him. He probably enjoyed the "game" of being a spy. He's going to get hurt, if he isn't careful. He should cut his losses right now. Oh well, Misato would call him a little later, perhaps when she is tired of reading all the paper work she has to read, and sign.  
********  
Misato was walking into NERV's break room when she found Kaji going to *kiss* Maya!  
"Are you sure about what you are doing? I'll tell Misato-san and Ritsuko sempai!"  
"Before you can say a word, I'll cover your lips with mine..." Kaji leaned in for the kiss, but was interrupted by a jealous Misato.  
"Hello *Kaji_*_. So _nice_ to see that you're back." Misato walked toward the machines that were behind Kaji and Maya. Maya bowed and slipped away.

"Ah, hello Misato." He did a gentlemanly bow. "I'm glad to see you."  
Misato's soda fell out of the machine. She bent over to retrieve it, then opened it and took a sip. Kaji resumed leaning against one of the machines.

"So what you do while you were away?"  
"A little of this, a little of that."  
"I see. Don't go to far."  
"Don't worry about me, Misato. Do you want to go out for drinks tonight?"  
"On you?"  
"Of course."  
"Well if you insist."  
********  
Misato was watching Shinji's face during his synchronization. He was trying hard. He had surpassed Asuka. She smiled. He did his best if someone else just asked it of him. He deserved praise. She looked at him and did a thumbs up.  
(In English) "Shinji, you are number one!". Though, with her accent, it sounded more like "Yu aa namba wan!"

Shinji smiled. He liked being appreciated. That really mattered to him. It mattered what others thought. Misato made him happy. She was always so kind to him. She worried about him more than anyone else did. Misato was also very beautiful. He just *had* to get a sexy guardian. He was too young for her though. Why was he even thinking about Misato anyway? Not like anything could happen, he had Asuka, not to mention fixing things with Rei to deal with. He was too young for Misato anyway.

Asuka's sync ratio dropped some when she heard her say that to Shinji. She was her boyfriend, but doesn't mean he could be better than she could. The baka was just lucky. Luck was on his side, while skill was on hers. She'd show him next angel attack.

Ritsuko was sipping her coffee as they were observing the data recorded. Ritsuko then spoke to Misato without moving her from the screen.

"So, going out with Kaji tonight? Is it a date?"  
"No, it isn't a date. You can come along if you wish. It will be just like old times."  
"No.... I'm not really in the mood. I, need some time by myself."  
Misato looked into her eyes, but Ritsuko was looking downward and did not meet her gaze.  
"Ritsuko....?"  
*******

Shinji climbed out of his entry plug. He started for the locker room, but then was afraid Asuka would get mad at him for not waiting for her. He stopped and turned around. He watched her approach. Asuka make any eye contact with Shinji. Asuka breezed by, bumping into him with her shoulder for good measure. She blew him off.

Shinji was confused. Asuka was so nice before. Maybe it was because he beat her sync ratio. Shinji was inexperienced in relationships. Did this mean they were broken up? He saw Rei coming down the walkway. 

"Rei! I wanted to talk to you."  
Rei was silent, and expressionless.  
"Rei, I wanted to talk to you about us."  
"What us? The last time I recalled, there was only you and Asuka."  
"Rei, I ... don't even understand that myself. I wanted to talk to you about that."  
"What reason would you have to talk to me about that?"  
"Are mad at me Rei?"  
"No. Not at all. Excuse me, I have to change."  
Rei paused for a moment before she started to walk. Without looking at him, she said, "Ayanami. Not Rei, Ayanami."

It was a simple statement that spoke leagues, and hurt leagues. Shinji was speechless. That statement was basically throwing away any semblance of a relationship between them, as friends or lovers.

Shinji blankly moved to the side, and Rei continued walking. Her eyes slightly squinted as if about to cry for a moment, but no one was in front of her, so no one knew. Shinji could not think of what he should do. Shinji sighed and started walking toward the locker room. He was going to take a long shower, to think about what just went wrong here with two of the most important women to him.

Misato noticed the way the girls treated him from the window. Both girls don't seem to like him at the moment. He got the cold shoulder twice.   
Wait, Rei was always cold. So I guess that leaves Asuka. They were so smug not too long ago. 

Misato would talk to Shinji tonight, after she got back from drinking.  
******  
Misato sat and talked with Kaji for a while. It was mostly about their college days. Kaji made her a bit sick talking a bit too much about what they did. She then had to go use the bathroom, and she stood up to go. 

"I have to go to the restroom."  
"Oh, take your time, " Kaji said,"You better not be skipping out like you used to do on your dates in college."  
"Right..Right, I'm not..."  
"Besides, they don't have windows in this restroom."

Misato walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was sufficiently drunk. She went into the stall and did her business. She then came back out, and checked her appearance in the mirror again. Her thoughts drifted to Shinji. She remembers she told herself that she would talk to him this evening. If she were to, she'd have to leave now. She came out of the bathroom, and came to the bar counter.  
"Well it's time for me to take my leave. I promised myself I would do something tonight. You don't mind do you do you?"  
Kaji said that he hoped she would ....make it up to him later. Misato rolled her eyes.  
"Well, Kaji, call me, and don't forget you have to pay my tab, you said you would."  
"As you wish, lovely."  
"Kaji, oh stop." She said heavily. Kaji's attempts made her exasperated. His routine was old, though she tried not to let it get to her.  
*****  
When Misato got home, it was a bit late, but she thought Shinji might still be awake. She came in the door.

"I'm back!" She paused for a moment, awaiting a response.  
"Welcome home!"

She smiled. He was awake. She would now have to talk to him, but how would she begin. She decided it needed to be casual, and maybe she'd bring it up during a commercial or after a show was over on TV. She decided that they should watch TV together. She kicked off her shoes, and went into her room. She wanted to get out of the outfit and into something comfortable. She found her yellow shirt, and her tight and short shorts, and put them on. She then went to the refrigerator to retrieve some beer. She never could seem to stop drinking, even after she was just out drinking. She plopped down on the couch.

"Shinji!"  
"Yes, Misato?"  
"Come sit down and watch TV with me."  
"Oh. Okay."

Shinji thought this was weird. Misato rarely watched TV with him, and she knew he didn't find much interest in it. He had his interest in music, not movies and acting. Shinji sat on the opposite end of the couch. Misato felt him sit down. His distance bothered her. They had been living together for such a long time, and yet he's afraid to be near her.

"Shinji, you don't have to sit all the way over there."

Shinji moved to only half way across the couch. Misato put her arm around him and pulled him closer. Shinji was right up against her side. She was so soft. He could feel the smoothness of her skin from the contact her arm made. He sighed at the thought.

Misato looked down at Shinji. He seemed to be uncomfortable. She pulled him deeper into embrace hoping he would relax. So much so, that his leg ended up over hers. Her mind suddenly seemed to stop thinking along the lines as guardian, and adopted mother. She likes the way it felt to be close to someone. It makes her feel real, alive. It proves her existence. He was small, but his body was firm. It hinted strength. He was also warm. He seemed to be getting warmer, or maybe she was getting warmer. She decided her mind had to get out of this train of thought.

"Shinji, what's wrong with you and Asuka?" She said casually, still looking at the television, but not paying true attention to it.

Shinji was lost in the feeling to be so close to someone else. Also in being so close to a prime example of the female enigma. He was blushing some. His face was kind of close to her breasts, because he was under her arm. He then realized she asked him a question.

"Oh, I'm no sure. Maybe it is because my sync score is better than hers, so she's mad."  
"She let that bother her? You are her boyfriend now. She should be proud of her boyfriend."  
"I'm not sure if we are even together anymore. She wouldn't talk to me. I don't know where she is, probably Hikari's."  
Misato forgot about Asuka. Good thing she isn't here, or the way she was sitting with Shinji would be questionable.  
"Well, Shinji, don't worry, your a cute boy, and lots of girls like you."  
"Only because I'm an Eva pilot."  
"Well, I'm sure there is someone out there that likes you for you."  
"None of those girls know me. No one does. At least not more than you, Asuka, and Rei."  
Misato felt sad. Shinji acted like he felt no one cared for him. But she did. She had to cheer him up.  
"Well, I like you Shinji, I think you're cute." Misato inwardly cringed, but kept her smile. It came out like a little girl's way of talking.  
"Misato, that's different. I'm not even a man. Besides you like Kaji." He said it dejectedly, but he mentioned Kaji with some humor.  
"Oh, is it really that much different?"

She turned his face toward her. She looked into his depressed eyes. They were so caring, yet so hurt. She blinked, or only started to; she realized her eyes stayed closed too long for a blink. She heard a startled mumble out of Shinji. She then opened her eyes. She was kissing Shinji! This wasn't right. She had to stop. How would she explain herself? She did not notice through all those thoughts, not once did she stop. In fact, her other arm appeared to wrap around Shinji.

Shinji was shocked stiff. It felt nice, but never did he expect this from Misato. Her lips were so soft. They tasted nice. He saw Misato's eyes open, then widen in shock, her eyes had darted, as if thinking about what to do. But never did she stop. Then she closed her eyes again. She wrapped her other arm around him. Shinji reflexively put his arms around her. Misato's hand went to the back of Shinji's head. Shinji had kissed Asuka before, but it wasn't nearly anything like this. Shinji started to kiss back, there wasn't any taking this back now, and he was enjoying it. He had some kissing experience thanks to Asuka, and he tried to put it to some use.

Misato was shocked to feel Shinji kissing her back. The boy finally grew a pair she thought. But then she remembered how much he risked his life every angel attack for her. She deepened the kiss.

Shinji felt Misato's tongue caress his lip. He brushed his tongue against it. Misato moaned. Shinji almost jumped when he heard the purr-like moan. He took that as a sign that she was enjoying it. They then started caressing tongues, then pushed their tongues into each other's mouth. They both started moaning. They enjoyed the feeling of something warm and wet in their mouth. Their lips practically ceased to move, as the kiss became all tongue. Then the phone rang. They both jumped out of their skin and broke the kiss. Misato was suddenly in her room, and picked up the phone. Shinji sat there dumbfounded, and spaced out. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what happened. Shinji's brain was taking time to "reboot."

"Oh, Hello Asuka? You are at Hikari's? Oh, it's fine? You're spending tomorrow night too? That's fine. Ja."

Misato walked back into the living room.  
Shinji didn't have a clue what to say. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Misato..."  
"Don't worry Shinji, Asuka is spending the night at Hikari's, so we have the house all to ourselves, " Misato said seductively.  
"MISATO!" Shinji turned a color of red that has not yet been seen on a person.  
"I'm just teasing Shinji. Time to go to bed."  
"Ah."  
"You are going to *your* bed." He blushed again.  
"But...what about...?"  
"What we just did? Don't think about it right now. Get some rest. You should have been asleep a while ago. Night Shinji."

Misato walked back into her room and shut the door. She had a lot of thinking to do. She didn't know why she did that. Actually she did. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. She liked *Shinji*. A mere child, at least by age and society's standards. She looked into her mind. She didn't think of Shinji as a child. Just as a person. She never had realized this before. She never really could think of him as a mother. Besides, she never had a mother. She did not know how it was to be one. She just cared about him, and took care of him. She was his guardian; she was responsible for him. She did not have to hardly ever exercise her authority as guardian often with Shinji. Shinji in a lot of ways was taking care of her. He took care of all the chores around the house and shopping, and laundry. He kept her from lying in her own filth. As a pilot, he also gets paid; he could live on his own. He didn't need her at all. She sighed and went to sleep. She figured she would sleep on it, and lay off the beers when around Shinji from now on. She hoped that would put an end to any further incidents.

Shinji laid in his bed, and his SDAT was not on. He was lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to act around Misato anymore. At least Asuka wasn't here, and caught them. He still had Misato's touch on his mind. He wanted to do that again. He always did want to kiss her before. She was always so uptight sometimes when situations were tough. He wanted to kiss her away. But he couldn't. Asuka would be mad if she found out. She would also blow it out of proportion. That was one thing that Shinji knew. He would never let Asuka find out. Especially since they are "together."  
-Author Notes-  
Well I wanted to get a bit more of Kaji in than I did. I will probably touch on it next chapter. The second Act may be delayed while I might choose to resolve this, before going on to the next Act. I have to do that because of Asuka, mostly. She plays a major part in this role. I'm still trying to decide if my situation will be with all the pilots..or just Asuka and Shinji. Logically, only Asuka and Shinji would work, but a good writer can bend logic to his will. Also the details I got from the kiss are very similar to the way my girlfriend and me kissed with tongue for the first time. That is how the detail seems so real. So thank her. Lol  
Until Next Chapter, Ja ne!  


*OMAKE*  
Then the phone rang. They both jumped out of their skin and broke the kiss. Misato was suddenly in her room, and picked up the phone. Shinji sat there dumbfounded, and spaced out. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what happened.   
"Oh, Hello Asuka? You are at Hikari's? Oh, it's fine? You're spending tomorrow night too? That's fine. Ja."  
Misato walked back into the living room.  
Shinji didn't have a clue what to say. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Misato..."  
"Don't worry Shinji, Asuka is spending the night at Hikari's, so we have the house all to ourselves, " Misato said seductively.  
"MISATO!" Shinji turned a color of red that has not yet been seen on a person.  
"I'm just teasing Shinji. Time to go to bed."   
"Ok."  
Misato walked toward her room and started pulling her shirt off. Shinji followed closely behind.  
Misato walked in her room and then heard the door shut before she could turn around to do it herself.  
"Shinji?" She was standing before him topless. Shinji took one of her breasts in his hand, and pulled her into embrace with the other.  
"You never said whose bed."  
"OH SHINJI!!!"  
*END OMAKE*snicker


	7. Tears of Blue

****

Revised

-Authors Notes-  
Ok. I maybe cheating Shinji should choose this chapter. I know who my favorite pairing is, but if I told you, you'd just guess who'd end up together in the end. If he ever decides to choose. I might throw Kaji into this one, because I missed him in the last one.  
Disclaimer: Do I have to write these? Argh. Whatever. One word: Gainex. Two words: Not mine.  
-Authos POV-  
I contemplating what happened last chapter, and I am going to bend the most obvious, yet unique actions and events from it. You have been warned.  
-Gendo's Office-  
"Time to deal with this indecision. He must choose."  
"No, I am pulling rank in this fic. I am the commander in this (negaverse) NERV. I say if he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to."  
"I don't care for such insolence."  
"I will now take my leave. I have complete authority. Don't try me again."  
"Ah."  
-Exit Gendo's Office-

****

Complicated Feelings  
Chapter 7- Tears of Blue

Shinji woke up first, the way he always did. His mind was still racked with thoughts of Misato. She was even in his dreams. He had dreamed that he and Misato lived together in nice house all by themselves. She kissed him everyday, and they were open with their feelings. Misato smiled at him when they sat down to eat the meal he prepared. Even in his dreams, he did not expect Misato to cook, or be a house keeper. She said she would thank him later on that night. He figured she "thanked" him every night, but before he could get to one of those scenes, his biological clock woke him.

She was the main women in his mind after that mind blowing kiss. Eventually he began to think of the other girls in his life. Asuka, maybe she didn't want him, she might just didn't want him with wonder girl. She had been treating him the same for the most part, even though they were "together" now. He scuffed at that. Then he thought about the angelic Rei. She was so beautiful, and could be sweet, her smile was all the more special because of it's rarity and genuineness. He knew he would have to choose. This affair could not keep up for too long. He then began to make breakfast. He wished he didn't have to decide. But he knew he had to sometime before things gotten out of hand. He heard Misato stirring. She was going into the shower. Shinji sat down and began his breakfast. Misato would be there shortly after her shower.

Misato took a longer shower than usual. She knew she told him to sleep on it, but the time for sleeping was over. She had to confront him. Her thoughts began to mirror the thoughts that Shinji had so many times before. 'I mustn't run away, I musn't run away.' Misato dragged herself out of the shower and she had an interesting thought on the way to her room. Hmm, maybe it would be interesting to accidentally drop my towel in front of Shinji.

She decided it would be too much for the boy. He did eventually return the kiss last night, showing that he can overcome his fear in situations. But if she did it, she would probably never be able to forget it. She walked into her room, and changed into her usual morning attire. She slowly reopened her door. She walked reluctantly to the kitchen. She needed beer and breakfast. Shinji was sitting there eating already. He was almost done. It seemed that he was taking his time as she watched him chew, and swallow, as if trying to make the time longer before they had to talk, or so he would have an excuse to still be here. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a beer, she then proceeded to sit at the table.  
"Good morning, Shinji." She gave him a warm smile.  
"Good morning, Misato." He did the same.  
An uncomfortable Silence ensued.  
"You didn't give me a morning kiss Shinji?"  
"Well, I didn't know, I mean, but..."  
"Oh Shinji, I was just teasing, you are too easy sometimes."  
"Oh. Well, I wouldn't have minded."  
"Neither would I." She said, and took a sip of her beer. Then she thought again. She took a huge gulp of her beer.

Shinji stood up, his food unfinished, and walked over to Misato. He stood there uncertain of if he should to what he stood up to do. Misato's can fell from her lips some, her face had a questioning and surprised look. 'He's not going to, is he?'  
'I have to see how this is. I liked the kiss last night. 'I musn't run away. I mustn't run away!'

Shinji bent down and moved his hand to Misato's chin, and pulled her face to his. Misato dropped her beer, on the table, and moved her arm to his cheek, and her other to his other shoulder. 'He initiated it this time. He isn't a little kid as much as everyone thinks. He has guts.' Misato thought. She was enjoying this kiss. Shinji was a fast learner. He knew how to touch her lips the right way, and how to use his tongue. Misato couldn't even move her tongue that way. Maybe it was because Shinji's kiss felt so full of need. Shinji finally broke the kiss, his back was beginning to hurt from bending over. Misato took in a deep breath. She had been holding it for the most part, she had forgot to breathe. Shinji gave her a warm smile, and let out a sigh. He then went to pick up his plates to deposit them in the sink. Misato ran to get something to clean the beer she spilled, after she snapped out of staring at Shinji. After that was done, Misato was debating whether he should stay for a while, he was always at school so early. 'Maybe it was to see Ayanami.' She dismissed that thought out of her head, mainly because she didn't want to think about it.  
**********

Shinji went to Rei's apart, to check to see if she was there, and getting ready for school. It took him a little while to get there because she lives a good distance away from him. When he made it there, he heard a....crying? Who was crying? It could not be Rei. Rei didn't cry. Shinji wanted to check it out, but he wasn't sure if he should eavesdrop of spy. This was Ayanami's place though, and no one else should be in her apartment. She should put a lock on her door.

Shinji cracked the door. He could not see anything but her one window because of the walls of the hallway entrance. He stepped quietly inside, and left his shoes by the door as he sneaked in slowly. Peered around the corner. He saw Rei, in a fetal position. Right now she was making a muffled weeping sound. Shinji wanted to help her soo much, but she was not on the best terms with him right now. He noticed shattered glass on the floor. He squinted his eyes to get a better view. It was a picture of the pilots, or was. Asuka wasn't in the photo, even though she was originally. She must have been cut out when the picture was resized to fit the frame. Shinji took a deep breath to gather courage.  
"Ayanami."

Rei jumped, and Shinji was slightly intrigued by her reaction, because he had never seen her react that way before. Rei stood up, and faced the wall away from Shinji, never letting him see her face. She then reached down for the sheets, and lifted them to wipe her face.  
"Ikari-kun. You came in unannounced."

The slight shakiness in her voice hinted at her left over shock and her current emotional state.

"Rei, I wanted to come... to apologize."  
"Why did you let me do that if you were with Asuka?"  
Shinji's feet suddenly became interesting. He felt uncomfortable.  
"I...um.... didn't know we were together."  
"Ikari, is a relationship not an agreement between two people, saying that they would like to know each other more?"  
"It is...I suppose..."  
"Did you ever ask Asuka out, or did she ever ask you?"  
"No..."  
"Then was it an agreement?"  
"Um...I suppose...no?"  
"Correct. So therefore you and Soryu are *not* together."  
"But...Asuka..."  
"Ikari. You must learn to speak for yourself."  
"Yes....I probably..."

Rei turned suddenly. Shinji had flinched, but his feet did not move. She was soon nose to nose to him, before he had even realized she was moving. She looked him in his eyes, into is soul. He noticed her eyes were red and irritated. Rei's face was reddish, and puffy, especially her nose, as if she had been wiping it. Her hair was in more disarray than usual, like its maintenance was no longer important, and hadn't been combed or washed for a while.

Rei looked into Shinji's eyes. She looked deep into him, to see how he felt. She wanted to see if there were any untruth behind his words. All she found was honesty and confusion. She was lost in his eyes, how she wanted gaze into those eyes, and make those lips quiver against her own. But maybe that was not meant to be.  
"Ikari..."  
Rei dropped her weight onto Shinji suddenly, wrapping her arms around him, and holding on to him like he was a lifesaver. Shinji wasn't ready for the unexpected weight, and they both tumbled to the floor. Rei buried her face into his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being close to him. She rubbed her cheek and nose along his shoulder, she caressed his back and sides. It was a very intimate hug, and even more intimate considering she was on top of him, and his private parts.

Shinji was overwhelmed, he was also very confused. He attempted to hold her back, and in all honesty, he was starting to get turned on, he was unused to all the physical contact with a female. Her moving and caressing was affectionate, but also a turn on. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He lowered his head to meet the top of Rei's and enjoyed her presence for a while. He could not stop nature taking it's course.

Rei moved, something was poking her in her side. She didn't know what it was, but it was bugging the crap out of her. When she slid to a move comfortable position, over the protruding object, she heard a...moan from Shinji.

"Ikari-kun?"  
Shinji turned stiff as rock.  
She shifted again to look up at his face.  
"What's wrong...?"  
"Oh, nothing..."  
"But...you just made a sound a moment ago. I did not harm you, did I?"  
"No, Rei..."  
"Then why did you moan?"  
"Its just that," Shinji blushed and felt somewhat ashamed, like he was taking advantage of her, "I'm not use to so much contact."  
"I am sorry Shinji, I just wanted to be close to you, even if it was the last time."  
"Rei...um...Ahhhh"

Rei has shifted again, to lay her head back on his chest. She started to put two and two ogether. She experimented. She moved again, as figured that it was the object that was poking her. Shinji moaned again. She now knew what was causing it.

"Shinji...why do you moan like that when I rub this place?" She rubbed it, this time with her hand.  
Shinji turned a bright red.  
"It just... it feels good."  
"Oh... is this what happens when you are sexually attracted to someone, I think, right?"  
"Um, Rei, yeah. " *gulp*  
"You find me...attractive Ikari?"  
"Well, that is...."  
She looked down at his pants, Shinji saw her look. Then she looked up at him.  
"Do you?" She seemed to make a puppy dog face. Shinji thought she was the cutest thing in the world. He couldn't help but answer.  
"Yes. I do."  
"I see."  
She resumed holding him for another five minutes. Ignoring the lump in his pants. She didn't avoid it either. Shinji almost thought she was purposely moving so much...  
*****

Rei dismounted Shinji, and stood up. Shinji was somewhat stiff on the floor.  
"Shinji, it is time for us to go to school."  
"Oh, ok."

Shinji slowly stood, and followed Rei out of the door. She seemed to look almost happy, and a slightly amused. She had an up beat in her walk. Shinji followed behind quietly. When they got to the door out of the building, and opened it, there, Asuka was standing. She did not seem very happy.

-Author's Notes-  
Sorry long time no update, forgot mostly, and I am now kinda of busy, but I will start to take the time to update this more often. I will probably start a new Eva fic too, I'm a romance kind of person. I think I will probably write more Eva romances, they are my fav. Anywho, Senior year at an honors school, who gives BS assignments is a byotch. Oh, and hmm, I suppose after I resolve the Asuka/Rei thing, I will start the next part of this story. I DO have a base plan ladies and gentleman. Thank you for enjoying my story.  
-End Authors notes-  
---Rated R to NC-17 Omake warning. Do not read if you are offended by a perverted guys comments on sexual things.  
*OMAKE*   
Rei has shifted again, to lay her head back on his chest. She started to put two and two things together. She experimented. She moved again, figure that it was the object that was poking her...Shinji moaned again. She now knew what was causing it.  
"Shinji...why do you moan like that when I rub this place?" She rubbed it, this time with her hand.  
Shinji turned a bright red.  
"It just... it feels good."  
"Oh... is this what happens when you are sexually attracted to someone, i think, right?"  
"Um, Rei, yeah. " gulp  
"You find me...attractive Ikari?"  
"Well, that is...."  
She looked down at his pants, Shinji saw her look. Then she looked up at him.  
"Do you?" She seemed to make a puppy dog face. Shinji thought she was the cutest thing in the world. He couldn't help but answer.  
"Yes. I do."  
"Well, would you mind if I show you that I am attracted to you to?"  
"Um....?"  
Rei dropped her pants.  
Shinji would have passed out, if he wasn't so intrigued and curious about the female body and couldn't stop staring.  
"Um gulp Rei, I think you need, to...gulp.. clean yourself."  
Rei frowned...  
"What?"  
*END OMAKE*snicker


	8. Misato's Discovery

Revised 

-Authors Notes-  
I am SO off the original plan, the thing is, I only remember bits and pieces of it, I really should have written it down. I was because I didn't write to this fic in such an exceptionally long time. But not as long as Kimberly, but still. I would like to remind you to download "So Happy Together" by her to your hard drive before it is erased due to it's NC-17 Rating, I hope she redoes it to R so it doesn't get erased. As of now, I will write this fic in my free time. I'll decide whether I should update more often or make longer chapters. One day I will possibly be able to right enough to be as big as the best. But that will probably be a long time from now. For those of you that like a little comedy, and to mock anime, in a humorous way, read my first fic ever, "Fanime".  
-End Notes-

-Gendo's Office-  
"You are going way off schedule"  
"I am aware."  
"What are your reasons for this?"  
"..."  
*Gendo interlaces his fingers across his face, and stares into my soul*  
gulp "Your mind games don't work on me!" I don't believe I just said that!!  
"I am in command, I think it is time for a asymptote in this graph called "Complicated Feelings" plot."  
"We will see."  
-Exit Gendo's Office-

**Complicated Feelings**  
Chapter 8- Misato's Discovery

There Asuka stood. At the door. The door that Rei and Shinji were exiting. The door that should not have been blocked by one Asuka Langley Soryu. To say she wasn't pleased, was an understatement. Shinji was still stuck in "shocked" mode. Shinji stood with his mouth agape, his jaw hanging, his eyes huge, looking much like a child who was caught doing something that would "catch them a beat down." Of course he was speechless. Rei's good mood, dropped, but it was noticed by Asuka. Asuka eyes had flared towards her when the door opened. Rei had narrowed her eyes, ever so slightly. Secretly, she was somewhat amused by this situation. She felt this was the perfect time to antagonize the second child for causing her so much pain before, with manipulation Shinji and dividing them. She knew she didn't have to though, seeing them exit her apartment was enough.

Asuka, was furious. The spineless boy spent a good chunk of the morning at Rei's from what she gathered. He wasn't at school when she arrived with Hikari, and when she called Misato, she said he had left a while back. Needless to say, he would get his later. For now, she had to deal with the First, and the situation at hand.

This was NOT happening. Of all things to happen, Shinji didn't expect this, even though it was so predictable, but knew this was the worst. How he wished for an angel to attack right then.  
-Authors POV-  
"Ok, FanFicball, GO! I choose you ANGEL!!"  
J/k, heh, would be somewhat humorous.  
-End POV-  
Shinji did not what to do or say. Someone would have to speak, they couldn't stand there all day.  
---------

Fifteen minutes later, after Asuka took every few minutes to change the receiver of her glare, she spoke.

"Third, why are you with the First?"  
"I, um...."  
"Spit it out," she commanded.  
"Asuka, I"  
"Was never with you in the first place, " finished Rei.

Asuka's eyes shot over to Rei. Apparently the girl had the gull to not only interrupt and answer for Shinji, but say THAT.

"What did you say?" Asuka said this calmly, but the underlying rage, was apparently obvious. This did not make Rei flinch in the least.

"I said, he was never with you in the first place."  
"Says who?"  
"Shinji."  
She shot her eyes over to Shinji.  
"Well?"  
"I...didn't really..that is..."  
"Shinji came to the conclusion, with my help."  
"With your *Help*?!" What help would that be? Asuka shook THAT thought from her head. Rei must be making him say this.  
"Shinji. What do you have to say."  
"I...um...Rei said, I mean, I... think that...we aren't...together." There. He got it out. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impending doom.

Asuka knew that Rei had polluted his thoughts with untruths. It did not matter. If Rei wanted Shinji, she would never get him. Shinji wanted Asuka. Her and her alone. 

He can have his delusions of wanting another, but I am the one he wants. Always, and forever. Who wouldn't want me?Asuka turned on her heels, and tore off into a run.

"So that's how it is. Fine," she said as she was running down the street. "I'll see you around."

Rei felt a little bad about this, but that feeling soon faded. If anyone deserved happiness, it was she. Maybe she did not deserve anything though. Rei felt a slight pang of something. Rei knew she should say something.  


-Authors POV-  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! All according to the NEW plan!!!"  
-End POV-

"Shinji. Do not worry about Asuka, she is a...stong person. She will survive."  
"I suppose so."  
Shinji bowed his head for a moment. He truly felt bad. He turned with Rei to walk towards school.  
*******

Shinji walked in the classroom, Rei shortly before him. Rei walked over to her desk and assumed the "staring into the abyss that is beyond the glass of the windows" position. In truth, she could somewhat sense what was going on around her, with her ears, and could hear everything that is going on. She did not have to look at the board, because some student would always mutter the question under their breath, and she would hear it with her keen hearing.

Shinji was greeted by Hikari and the other stooges. Hikari did not look happy. Asuka was an inferno of fury if properly started, but Hikara could stand the heat from Asuka due to the fact, she too was a being of the hellish heat. If Asuka was "Dr. Asuka" and she her enemy was "Rei Powers," she would announce her clone in this fashion: "I call her, Chibi-Watashi AKA, Hikari!!." (*Note, Chibi is mini, or small, and watashi is I, or me)

Hikari wanted to ring Shinji's neck for thinking he could get away with playing Asuka. Asuka may have let him off, but she was not going to.

The stooges, Kensuke and Toiji, looked very happy. Shinji could swear they were euphoric, with tears of joy running down their faces.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
Shinji flinched. HARD.

"Shin-man! you finally dumped the devil!! Did she try to tempt you with that horrible forbidden fruit? When it comes to her, it is INFINATELY GREAT that it is forbidden."  
"Yeah man, we don't need her reproducing more she-demons."

Shinji looked between his ecstatic friends, and his fuming Class Rep. He was lost. He thought he could see Hikari glowing with a battle aura, like he saw on TV. After fighting creatures, supposed to be messengers of god, Hikari with a battle aura did not seem too unrealistic.

"Well?" Hikari said.  
"Well?" The Stooges said a LITTLE more friendly albeit sounding hungry for details.

Rei across the room heard the commotion. Maybe she should help. She knew how it felt to be him. Even though she had never been in such a situation...

The bell rung.  
*******

All of the group, the antagonists and the protagonist himself (Shinji) alike sat down. The antagonists were more reluctant to sit, where as Shinji practically bolted for his seat and let out a huge sigh of relief. Shinji went to the roof for lunch. They normally ate in the courtyard, but he wanted to avoid them at the moment. They would figure out where he was eventually.

Much to Shinji's surprise, he found Rei on the roof. She was sitting there as if waiting for him. He felt like he kind of knew she would be there. He was not bothered by it, even though she was looking right through him when he came through the door, but he was more comforted that she was there, even if it would only cause more trouble.

Rei knew he would come here. She just knew. She liked being around him. They could spend the whole lunch in silence, and she would be happy. Her and Shinji did no need words. Just each other's presence and touch.

Shinji walked over to Rei. Suddenly he was not afraid of her because of her mysterious persona. She was a normal person, he witnessed it, and felt it. Rei turned to look into his eyes. Rei would only do that to select people, or when the situation proved appropriate. She would do that for Shinji. She wanted to see his eyes. It as then she remember he wore contacts.

Shinji looked into Rei's eyes. They were deep crimson. Behind them laid a mysterious girl, with the encased within a calm exterior. Inside, there was turmoil, but you could only see a hint of it. Shinji notice her gaze soften when she looked back, deeper into his eyes. The she blinked in realization

"What is it Rei?"  
"I- I just recalled that what I am seeing is not like your real eyes."  
"Oh. Do you want me to take them off?"  
"..."

Shinji took them out, and put them in the case he kept on him at all times, so that no one would find out he wore them. He put the contacts in the case slowly, admiring the form of Rei's legs in the background. He could see them because he was sitting close to her. He was not admiring in a hentai way, but in a adoring fashion. He then looked into her awaiting eyes.

Rei's heart fluttered, her mind stopped working for that moment. It was disturbing, yet so wonderful that she was looking into someone's eyes who's were just the same as hers. She then pondered that not only was his eyes like her, but his soul too. Just as antagonized. Now not only did they share a mirrored souls, but the very windows to their souls mirrored each other also.

Rei laid her head on Shinji's shoulder. That was what she wanted. Now she wanted contact. She felt content there, for this small insignificant moment in the scheme of things. This was all that mattered.

Shinji almost jumped out of his skin, he did not expect her to lay on him, but he quickly succumbed to the feeling that seemed to encompass them. He smiled. The same smile he gave when he played his cello. It was the smile he gave to a moment that was his. This time, it wasn't his alone. It made him feel less lonely.

Shinji and Rei's eyes opened at the same time as Touji and Kensuke came through the door to the roof.

*******

"Shin-man! what's going on h----e----.r----e.....Oh my god!"  
"Kensuke, what's wrong with ya man? Kensuke! Nerv to Kensuke! There is an angel attack! Hey! hello!"  
Touji followed Kensuke's gaze. At the end of the gaze, he found Rei, with her head on Shinji. It also seemed that they were holding hands. It was then it hit him. Shinji's eyes weren't red.

Shinji suddenly became aware of the world around him, and what he was doing. He was holding Rei's hand. He. Was. Holding. Rei's. Hand. Rei's. Hand. REI'S HAND! Touji. Was. Watching. WAS WATCHING!!! Oh.My.Dear.Lord. His contacts were out. He was speechless as he returned a gaze that was not in this world, but in his mind, focusing on the repercussions of this.

(Somewhere a man with glasses and gloved hands laced like a bridge in front of his face fell face-flat on his desk in front of a retractable hidden screen.)

Rei was used to being stared at. Rei, however, she did not like an audience when she was in a private moment. She moved her head to the upright position, and off of Shinji's shoulder. She returned the gaze, while reflecting on the situation:

My head was on Shinji's shoulder, and they saw it. Souryu is going to find out because those big mouths. This is going to be hard for Shinji. I will have to help him. Shinji is not wearing his contacts. WHAT THE F*CK? SHINJI'S CONTACTS!!!  
(For the briefest of moments, her face flashed with he same look all people get when they think "What the f*ck") Oh My God!!  
(Rei takes a moment to look at Shinji.) He has lost all ability to speak. We're in some deep sh*t if I don't say something. 

"Ikari did not appear to want to talk to you. I knew he would avoid you. I assumed he would go to the roof. I was correct in my assumption. Shinji decided to show me some red contacts. He did it to compliment how he admired my eyes." (Rei decided not to address the contact she and Shinji just had.)

"And you are to leave Shinji alone about this, and go along your way. You never found us."

Kensuke was a huge fan of secret organizations, army stuff, and conspiracies. He loved movies based on this conspiratorial scene. He has heard that tone before. It was a tone that was not a statement or asking, that was a threat and command. He thought it best to leave. NOW. He did not care to find out what Rei meant with that underlying threat.

Touji watched Kensuke close his mouth and turn to walk back down the stairs off the roof. His eyes followed him.

"So Shin-man, what's going on h......" Kensuke pulled Touji in and shut the door.  
Rei smiled to herself. She was raised by Gendo.  


Shinji was still gaping. Rei casually laid her head back on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji's mouth eventually closed. He looked down at Rei. She was...smiling. This was a rare event. Shinji decided to pretend the previous events NEVER happened. Right after he put his contacts back on, of course  
*************New Scene**  
Gendo looked away from his monitor. That damned son of his. What was he trying to do? Let the whole scenario out? Gendo hear the loud creak from the huge door to his office opening. He really should oil that.

Ritsuko came walking in with a look that only a distressed and emotionally wrecked woman could. Most men would be afraid. But Gendo wasn't most men. He was more than any normal man. Both in character and ability. Most people just did not know that...yet.

"You...bastard...."

Gendo decided to drop his normal facade and let his cynical humor through.

"Well, now if I had a dime for every time someone called me that. Not that it's very far from the truth. See people just don't understand the practice and pain it takes to become a great bastard like me."

"SHUT UP," Ritsuko screamed. "I'll kill you."

Gendo spat back, "Get in line."

He started to turn his chair away to purposely piss her off by ignoring her. Ritsuko reached into her pocket inside her lab coat and pulled out something shiny. The glint caught Gendo's eye.

"Oh, and what do we have here? Has the young bitch not learned from her mistakes? Maybe I should take a newspaper to her nose again."

"Die Bastard," she said vehement and in a cold low tone.

A sharp hiss through the air was heard, the silencer being on so that no one would hear. She new Gendo's office did not have cameras in fear of someone hacking into them from the outside. There would be no sure evidence of her killing him, and SEELE wanted to replace him anyway. They might promote her to Sub commander.

Then a red light flashed across the air. It flashed in hexagonal waves. Gendo smiled in the most disturbing smile imaginable.

"Well now, did you think it'd be that easy? Ritsu-chan?"

Ritsuko's eyes widened in fright, "How?" Gendo just laughed maniacally.

Ritsuko began shooting madly. She collapsed to the floor in defeat when she emptied her cartridge. She wished she had kept one bullet left for herself. She was so foolish.

"Well, this time, I'll think I'll try something different."

Ritsuko shivered.

*********

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. The stooges suddenly had nothing to say about him and Asuka, and ESPECIALLY him and Rei.

He walked home by himself. It was no surprise to him. Asuka would not want to even so much as see him now probably. Though, it still left the expected encounter at home. He did not know what would happen, or what to say.  
***********

He walked into the door, with his head down. He was tempted not to say the traditional "I'm home" but did anyway. Misato popped her head over the couch.

"Hi Shinji-kun. Enjoy your day?"  
"Um, sure."  
"That's good."

Shinji went into his room, and turned on his music. He needed to relax. He fell asleep instantly. A few hours later Misato decided she had enough alcohol, and should start to sleep it off. She peeked into Shinji's room. He had left his SDAT on again. She wondered what he listened to. She quietly walked over to Shinji, and got on her knees. She pulled on plug from his ear and put it in hers. It was just some classical crap. She was reaching down to pick up the SDAT and put it away, and taking out the remaining earplug, when she noticed something white in the sheets. She picked it up and sat the earplug down. She realized it was a contacts case. Shinji had perfect vision, why would he need contacts? She opened it up and expecting to find some clear or wacky color contacts that Touji or Kensuke convinced him into wearing, and only found ones the same color as his eyes. Why would you get contacts the same color of your eyes? She then moved to get the other earplug, she tried to do so without waking Shinji, but to no such luck.

Shinji felt a tug at his ears. He tried to swat it away, but then the tug came once more. He opened his eyes lazily to see what it was. What he saw was the face of one Misato Katsuragi.

-Author's Notes-  
I did some foreshadowing here, and I felt I did some nice detail and stretching this chapter out for more content. I think I am becoming a better writing because I am starting to read books once more.  
Note: Misato does not know that Rei's an Angel yet, so she won't make THAT assumption quite yet. On other news....

I feel evil. This chapter makes me feel all dirty for playing with your minds like that. I think becoming an evil author that leaves you on the seat of your chair is just plain natural. Makes for good stories I suppose. I hope you are looking forward to another story. I'm thinking about making a PC game where you can play through the series as a character. The first character I will make the game for is Shinji. It will probably be mostly text and menu's with mild graphics, but very entertaining.  
Now for the Omake..what to do..what to do.... I GOT IT!  
-End Notes-  


*OMAKE*  
"Shin-man! what's going on h----e----.r----.e.....Oh my god!"  
"Kensuke what's wrong with ya man? Kensuke! Nerv to Kensuke! There is an angel attack! Hey! hello!"  
Touji followed Kensuke's gaze. At the end of the gaze, he found Rei, with her head on Shinji. It also seemed that they were holding hands. It was then it hit him. Shinji's eyes weren't red.

Shinji suddenly became aware of the world around him, and what he was doing. He was holding Rei's hand. He. Was. Holding. Rei's. Hand. Rei's. Hand. REI'S HAND! Touji. Was. Watching. WAS WATCHING!!! Oh.My.Dear.Lord. His contacts were out. He was speechless as he returned a gaze that was not in this world, but in his mind, focusing on the repercussions of this.  
Rei was used to being stared at. Rei, however, she did not like an audience when she was in a private moment. She moved her head to the upright position, off of Shinji's shoulder. She returned the gaze, while reflecting on the situation:

My head was on Shinji's shoulder, and they saw it. Souryu is going to find out because those big mouths. This is going to be hard for Shinji. I will have to help him. Shinji is not wearing his contacts. WHAT THE F*CK? SHINJI'S CONTACTS!!!  
(For the briefest of moments, her face flashed with the same look all people get when they think "What the f*ck") Oh My God!!  
(Rei takes a moment to look at Shinji.) He has lost all ability to speak. We're in some deep sh*t if I don't say something. 

"Ikari and I were just finishing pleasuring each other with our hands. You interrupted us. We wish for everyone to know our love, and yes, you hentai stooges, Shinji IS good with his hands and he DID touch me there. Shinji is coming over to my place tonight so we can finish what we started. If you wish to watch, you must pay me $29.99 at the door. No touching is allowed. Tell Asuka me and Shinji wouldn't mind her joining. For each person you get to join in on the fun, you get a free visit one night. Now leave us to continue preparing for the night ahead of us."  
*END OMAKE*


	9. Spywork

**Revised**  
-Authors Notes-   
Ok...It's time to work on my chapter length. I think I have an idea to what to do. It's time for some Kaji.   
-End Notes- 

-Gendo's Office-   
"Do you even remember what the scenario is?"   
"Of course I do."   
"What is that you are holding ?"   
"Um, nothing."   
"That appears to be the paper work that details the scenario. Why do you require it, if you already have the knowledge?"   
"I'm making sure the papers are correct."   
"Why are you scribbling on what appears to be new forms, and where is the old paper work?"   
"I'm very busy, I don't have time to talk..." tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,::door opening::, SLAM   
-Exit Office- 

**Complicated Feelings**   
Chapter 9- Spy Work

  
  


Misato was shocked stiff. She knew his eyes were not always like this. Shinji's eyes reminded her of...Rei's. The resemblance was uncanny, and unnerving. Misato was speechless. When could this have happened, and why didn't she know? She was the Major, and yet she was still unaware of this. What was the commanders up to? What would be their reason to keep this away from her? 

Shinji wondered why Misato was looking at him that way. Did he do something wrong? Shinji looked down at his hand. He had his contacts in his hand. That means.... 

"My EYES!"   
Misato flinched a slight bit, and backed up. She tried to collect herself. She still was unsuccessful at speaking.   
"Misssato... It wassss....when I wassss in my Eva-va-va. I came out....th-this way."   
Misato took a moment for this to soak in.   
"Why wasn't I told?"   
"Because I was told not to tell anyone else."   
Misato looked at the floor at an angle. She was thinking. She then looked back at Shinji.   
"Who else knows?"   
"Um...I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you...."   
"As your Major, I demand it now. If they have a problem with it, let them take it out on me. Got it!?"   
"Y-yes. Ristuko and Rei. Rei was the first to know..." 

Misato abruptly walked out the room. She had a lot of thinking to do. This had to mean something big if they were to keep it away from her. If it was inconsequential, there would be no need to hide it from anyone inside of NERV. There always has been something fishy going on in NERV. They are way to secretive, even to their top officials, not even Misato, a major, knew this. If Nerv's only mission was to destroy the angels, why so many secrets? 

Misato laid down on her bed. She would check up on things tomorrow. She would request to talk to Dr. Akagi outside of Nerv later. She would still be monitored, and the higher ups would know, mainly Gendo and Futsiyuki. Every thing at Nerv is probably monitored, so requesting to see someone outside of work, would be heard. She couldn't call her either, Nerv personnel's phone lines were probably monitored. There was no way to hide anything, Section Two probably followed all of whereabouts as it was at the moment. She would have to play it off though. She would let Akagi know that she knew though. She shouldn't get in trouble, if she was not found out to be snooping around. But that wasn't to say she would not in the future.   
*********   
Shinji got up and the morning and walked into the kitchen. What he saw scared the living daylights out of him.   
"M-Misato! You are never up this early."   
"Morning, Shinji-kun, you don't have to wear those, Asuka is at Hikari's."   
"Oh. I still have to wear them later anyway. They don't bother me."   
"Ok." 

Shinji noticed that, that Misato was... SOBER! She was sitting in her uniform as if she was ready for the biggest mission in her life. Normally she went out with a few buttons undone, her skirt hiked up just a bit, or her hair down. This time she had it in a bun, and under her hat. 

"Anything special going on today, Misato-san?"   
"No, nothing really." 

In truth, Misato was ready for business. Though she should have figured out it would be best to continue through the normal routine, if she wasn't to get noticed. Nerv may be monitored, but it was impossible to see every place at once. Things could be missed. 

Misato finished sipping her… COFFEE, And got her jacket. She walked over to Shinji and bent over really low. Shinji had to have a nice view the way she was standing. Shinji turned bright red, and looked into her eyes like a dear in the headlights, then his eyes glanced down, AT the headlights in question. Both of them. Misato grinned, she had done her customary teasing of Shinji for the day. But she felt a little more would not hurt. She kissed Shinji on the lips. She still was not aware that he and Rei had something again. Shinji stuttered bye after her and sighed as she shut the door. He had yet to understand what it was about Misato. Maybe she is just teasing, he should tell her about Rei.   
********* 

Shinji wanted to go by Rei's but he felt so guilty about Misato kissing him. Shinji was pacing back and forth. He then started walking. The world around him was drown out over him reflecting over the previous events. The way him and Rei were spending a quiet, yet very fulfilling moment together. He was debating whether to go to Ayanami's or not. He was just walking to clear his head. Then he sighed and looked up at the sky, to only see that most of the view was blocked by an apartment building. He wondered when they had put this building there. He didn't remember it. He looked at how dilapidated it appeared. It had some faded name that was now unreadable. Then he brought his gaze down to the door. This looked exactly like Rei's apartment. Wait. This WAS Rei's apartment! 

He just walked to no where in particular, and he SOMEHOW made it to Rei's. By coincident of course. In truth he had walked there unconsciously while he was debating whether to go in his head. Rei was laying on her bed. She was normally there early, but her mind was on the previous encounter with Shinji. She had shown him... affection. She had more physical contact with Shinji, than with anyone else than Akagi. The only contact she had with Akagi, was her testing and operating on her. The contact with Shinji...was different. It caused emotions in her, and it made her feel so comfortable and content. She wanted to stay there forever. She could feel his breathing, his warmth, making her body erupt in a heat. She did not dislike it, she wanted to experience it more. She would like it if it happened again today. 

Rei then heard something outside. It sounded like a person pacing. Then she heard something muttered. She recognized the voice. Rei was already dressed, so she moved quickly down the stairs. Being Rei, she did not run, but it was pretty close. When she reached the final door to the outside, she resumed her composure. She cut her smile to a flat line. Rei would be Rei, for now. She then opened the door, and pretended, she did not know he was there before she opened the door. 

"Shinji. Why are you at my residence?"   
"I...um..Rei..."   
Rei stood there in silence.   
"...Wanted to see you."   
Shinji's feet appeared to be more interesting than the response.   
"That is....acceptable. Are you going to accompany me to school?"   
Rei had said this when she had already started walking. Shinji was left behind in his blushing stupor.   
"H-Hai!" 

Shinji ran to catch up to her. He then took in a position just beside her. He kept staring into her eyes. She felt warm under his gaze. Rei's face turned a light pink. She kept brushing her hand against his, but he would just move his away and say a string of apologies. This is when cute turned to annoying with Rei, but she still liked Shinji. It was his kind eyes and soul. 

Shinji was being drove crazy by Rei's hand touching his. He wanted to caress it, and feel it's texture, to feel it's weight, to suck on her cute fingers. To suck on her cute fingers? Shinji turned crimson. Where did that come from? 

Rei looked over at Shinji. Suddenly he was all red. He had moved slightly away from her and was holding his hands in front of him, instead of walking with his hands at his side now. She wondered if she upset him. Rei, being raised by the commander, did not beat around the bush, and went straight to the point and objective. She resolved that in the end, she would have Shinji and she would take any means necessary, if it came down to it. 

She reached over to Shinji's hands, that were clasped in front of him, and took them into her own. Shinji's crimson faded, due to the suddenness of this, his mind being knocked out of embarrassed hentai mode. She then walked with him like it was the most natural thing in the world, and she didn't say a word. Shinji, well....Shinji thought it felt natural too. 

They arrived at school, and once again were the object of focus, murmuring of rumors, already commencing. Asuka was talking with Hikari on the balcony. She noticed her friend stopped answering her, and looked down. She followed Hikari's gaze. She clenched her fists in fury. She HATED Rei. Rei, a zero, just like her name meant, was a nothing trying to get a something. Something Asuka wanted. Asuka decided two could play this game. 

"Shinji!" 

Shinji couldn't help from outwardly cringing when he recognized that voice. The voice that always seemed to come with impending doom. He forced himself to look her way, which was a feat to do against his cowardly nature, to turn tail and run until he couldn't anymore. He gulped. 

"Hi Asuka...," he meekly answered. 

"So, baka, why don't you come over here and play with a real woman." 

Asuka daringly pushed her chest out and pushed her breasts together for a moment. The guys that didn't pass out from nosebleeds, got a glare from Asuka saying that they weren't meant to look. 

Shinji turned crimson. Rei stood and watched observantly, paying attention to Asuka, and seeing what she was trying to do, contemplating how to counter, if necessary. 

"Um, Wha-what to you mean?" 

"Me, stupid. Leave your blow up Rei alone and come over here." 

Rei narrowed her eyes to this comment. Shinji was frozen to what as to say or do. Rei let go of Shinji's hand and stepped forward. 

"Are you trying to appeal to Shinji through sex appeal?" 

"Give the doll some new dolly clothes! She's got it!" Asuka said this as she rolled her eyes. 

"What a primitive way of acquiring Shinji." 

"Hmmm, this is the first time I've known a doll to talk this much, especially a "Rei doll" who usually never says more than a mere, 'hai, commander'." 

A slight narrowing of Rei's eyes followed this. So that's how it is. Rei was no longer the emotionless now. She was going to make Asuka look like a fool. Then she thought of the most devilish idea. But being Rei, of course she came to this through logic examination of the situation…happened to be a devilish idea. Not that she couldn't appreciate that fact. Rei could be human, too. Somewhat. Of course she couldn't show her delight, and spoke in a logical and monotone voice. 

"Well, we could have a competition to see who has the better body. Shinji could be the judge." 

The stooges had walked in on this a while back, when they saw the gathering in the courtyard. They thought many hentai thoughts about the possibilities of that statement. They were going to drill Shinji into how he got to gorgeous girls after him. Both were of completely opposite polarities. The Ice Queen, and the Fiery Demoness. Though they had to admit they liked nothing more that Asuka's body. 

Shinji gulped. He couldn't judge, one would be hurt in the end, or both. Asuka was known to be violent, so he had to take his physical health into account, but then he couldn't hurt Rei. He wondered if they were going to ask him right now, who as the more attractive female. He started to sweat. 

Rei inwardly smiled devilishly over what she was about to do next. This next situation had so many possibilities.and so the author thought too Possibilities that could work in Rei's favor. 

"Fine then, how does this idea of your going to done?" 

Hook line and sinker. Rei had more emotions now, more than she ever had, except in the presence of Shinji. The thought of what she was going to do with Shinji next was almost too much for her. 

-Author POV-   
I am SOOO tempted to use this next choice of direction to my advantage. SOOOO hard to decide. I guess I will leave continue along the fun route, and see where it takes me. Damn, I'm going to have to alter the scenario a bit due to this continuation of this scene.   
-End Author POV- 

*********   
Misato was deep within NERV. She was using an old computer that looked very similar to one of the early millennium, and had a vacuum tube, electron projecting, screen, different from the new holographic screens they used now. She almost gotten into MAGI's hidden, protected files, when they suddenly gave in. It should have taken longer for it to break through. It was like someone opened it for her. She noticed some files on Shinji, skimmed through it until she came across one word: 

Angel. 

The text said that Shinji came out half angel, with characteristics of him being similar to that of Rei. That was why she gave her chills like that all the time. Also why she act so cold, and uncaring. She was just like one of those bastards they fought on the battle field. But Shinji being part what she loathed? It was too much. She was going to have to stay away from him for a while until she could accept it, or make sure Shinji was...still Shinji. The Shinji she thought she was kissing. The Shinji she loved. She would call and leave a message on the message machine. Shinji could take care of himself until she came back. She could stay in a hotel or something. 

Suddenly the file closed. Someone had obviously LET her in the file. That meant someone knew. She knew this was just a bit too easy. She had found out so much. That also made her wonder why Shinji came out....half angel. Why would he come out half angel? Why not half Eva? Misato did not know they were one in the same. One of the last crucial bits of information she needed to start putting things together. 

*******   
Somewhere else in NERV, there was a tall unshaven man turning off a computer, and smiling. He had given Katsuragi a piece of his knowledge. He was out to find the truth, the truth hidden from everyone. He did not particularly have a side per say, as of yet, but he was in the pursuit of knowledge and truth. He did not even send all the information he found back to SEELE. Only he sent of what happened during battles, and what the Commanders do. He quickly turned and made for a route where he would intercept Katsuragi on her way up and out or NERV into the geofront. 

******* 

Misato was in an elevator sorting through her thoughts. She was thinking about what she just found out, and what message she was going to leave on the answer machine. The elevator door suddenly opened, and clicked her out of her thoughts. She saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows. 

"Kaji!" 

"Yo!" 

"What are you doing, stalking me?" 

"If you mean following you and admiring you at a distance at all times.........yes." 

That got a face fault out of Misato. 

"Kaji, so good with the words, you are." 

"I do what I can, I do what I can. You look bothered by something. What is it?" 

Misato looked at the floor. "Oh, nothing important." 

"Want to go out and drink tonight again? For old times sake? I'll pay." 

"We did that not to long ago… but I do need a place to crash." 

"You know you could always stay at my place. I'll even let you sleep in my bed…if sleeping is what you wish to do." 

"Eh…well….," Misato flushed a bit, "I had enough of that back in our college days. No need for more." 

"I'll catch on your way out of NERV. Later." 

"Later." 

Kaji stepped out of the elevator casually, and watched it close. He turned and walked away, whistling to himself. He was going to do some "comforting" tonight. 

Misato was inside the elevator, and sighed to herself when Kaji was out of sight. She thought she would just drink her sorrows away today, no stops tonight. 

-End-   
-Author's Notes-   
Whew, boy! I am going to have to edit the scenario more significantly than I thought. I am now making sure I jot my ideas down before I forget them, that basically, is my scenario. But now... I made a major jult off the basic routine of the character's life. making me have to adjust for other parts of the scenario 2 to get back on track. Shouldn't be too hard now though, but now that I have enough ideas jotted down for at least 2 chapters to this, it shouldn't take me as long to write, because my written ideas will be there to use so I won't run into writer's block. hehe. that is why it has been taking so long for this chapter....among other things. Scenario part 2 is back into place now. And will start shortly, if i don't screw over the scenario when i get a proverbial "light bulb" flickered on. 

*OMAKE* (**Warning, my Omake's tend to be Hentai..hehe**) 

"Well, we could have a competition to see who has the better body. Shinji could be the judge." 

The stooges had walked in on this a while back, when they saw the gathering in the courtyard. They thought many hentai thoughts about the possibilities of that statement. They were going to drill Shinji into how he got to gorgeous girls after him. Both were of completely opposite polarities. The Ice Queen, and the Fiery Demoness. Though they had to admit they liked nothing more that Asuka's body. 

Shinji gulped. He couldn't judge, one would be hurt in the end, or both. Asuka was known to be violent, so he had to take his physical health into account, but then he couldn't hurt Rei. He wondered if they were going to ask him right now, who as the more attractive female. He started to sweat. 

Rei inwardly smiled devilishly over what she was about to do next. This next situation had so many possibilities.and so the author thought too Possibilities that could work in Rei's favor. 

"Fine then, how does this idea of your going to done?" 

"Remove your clothes." 

Asuka turned red. Take of her clothes? In front of Shinji? Never. 

"I'm not doing that, you are trying to trick me!" 

Rei reached up to her suspenders and slide each one over her shoulders, slowly and sensually. She gave Shinji and the crowd a deep look. As she let it drop to the ground. 

Asuka gulped. She could not believe what she was seeing. So wonder girl was a ho, she wasn't going to lower herself to that level, that was until she saw Shinji staring and stammering, appreciating it obviously. Asuka then moved close to Shinji and started rubbing on him, feeling his "excitement" and resisting the programmed urge to slap him. She moved like a sensual dance, rubbing her chest and pelvis against him as she swayed, she slowly removed her dress, when Rei started dancing on Shinji too, his brain stopped operating. The Stooges gawked. Rei rubbed against Asuka, and she turned red and jumped away, not admitting she liked it. 

Kensuke busted out with his "Projecting Stereo" that had a small speaker that can play loud as a boom box. He put in a disc. Music poured out. "I've been holding back this feeling for soooo loooong, baby! Come on, OWWWW!!" An obviously old song, from pre 21st century. 

Then Rei's shirt came off, there was not bra, Shinji's world went black. 

*END OMAKE*


	10. Confusion

-Author's Preliminary-   
Ok...what to do with this......(checks scenario)...ah...ok...I'm going to have to stretch this chapter like a b*tch. But I'll probably get a few "light bulbs" flipped on in my head on the way through this, and end up running Part 1 of the Scenario into a yet another inning after this...oh and reviewers......do you think Shinji should pick? or be a bumbling used idiot for a while longer?. oh well..hehe. Thanks to Locutus (ff.net) for proofreading! you should go by and check out his fics.   
-End Preliminary- 

-Gendo's Office-   
"Well, it is time to continue the enacting of the Scenario."   
"In other words you are through scribbling up a new one?"   
"Yes...I mean....I am just through with my revisions....."   
"Ah"   
-Exit Gendo's Office- 

**Complicated Feelings**   
Chapter 10- Confusion 

  
  


"Well, we could have a competition to see who has the better body. Shinji could be the judge." 

The stooges had walked in on this a while back, when they saw the gathering in the courtyard. They thought many hentai thoughts about the possibilities of that statement. They were going to suck it out of Shinji how he got two gorgeous girls after him. Both were of completely opposite polarities. The Ice Queen, and the Fiery Demoness. Though they had to admit they liked nothing more that Asuka's body. Not that Ayanami's did not have it's perks. 

Shinji gulped. He couldn't judge, one would be hurt in the end, or both. Asuka was known to be violent, so he had to take his physical health into account, but then he couldn't hurt Rei. He wondered if they were going to ask him right now, who as the more attractive female. He started to sweat. 

Rei inwardly smiled devilishly over what she was about to do next. This next situation had so many possibilities.and so the author thought too> Possibilities that could work in Rei's favor. 

"Fine then, how does this idea of your going to done?" 

Shinji looked at Asuka. Did she seem like she'd actually go through with this? Then there was the whole abuse factor of Shinji "the pervert." What ever way this turned out, it would be most likely be in someone's abuse, or pain. Probably his. 

Rei eyed Asuka coolly. She was going to take this where the redhead would not likely go. She could have a more fair competition, where Asuka's fears would not hinder her, but hey, play all your cards, and right now she was game master. 

Asuka wondered what she was going to say next. Couldn't you tell her body was better from first glance? Her adequate and pointed bosoms, her oval and firm backside, her slight hourglass shape, and her long and shapely legs. The competition should end with one hard look at her. 

I'm going to drag this out.> thought Rei. (and the author) 

"Ok, Souryu. Pose for Shinji." 

Shinji's thoughts went wild, for Shinji, and he raised his hand up to his nose to check for blood. The sad thing was none of these thoughts had any nudity, and yet still he was getting close to a nosebleed. 

Asuka glanced a Shinji. She couldn't follow through with this....but she had to, to outdo that doll. 

"You...first." 

Asuka thought the First would chicken out, just like she had intended to make Asuka do. To her surprise, Rei walked right up to Shinji, and held him like she was going to kiss him, with her hands holding his face, and the side of her backside pressed against him to elicit a response from him. The way she was standing, was almost like she was waiting to be picked up by Shinji, into his arms for a kiss. Shinji lost himself into those eyes. Asuka, starting to burn red said, "Ok, my turn." 

Asuka pulled Shinji over to a bench, for her to get some leverage, and to use again if perhaps she actually didn't win this round. When she had her back to him, she unbuttoned her blouse a bit. That always made Shinji a bumbling idiot. Not that he wasn't all ready. But she wanted him to be HER bumbling idiot as much as she protested otherwise. 

She got up on the bench, on her knees, and was elevated higher than Shinji, her bust right at his face level. She pulled Shinji close and leaned back on to the table by the bench to get a nice view of the size of her mountains. It was like Asuka was looking up towards him. Poor Asuka. If only she realized that Kensuke was getting this all on film, with a face heated crimson with evil perversity.He wished he was on the side Shinji was on, so he could get a shot down her shirt while she leaned back. 

Shinji by now, should have had a nosebleed, and he did. Just not to volcanic proportions... yet. With a wipe of his sleeve, the evidence was gone. But there was some evidence not so evidently ignored down south. 

Rei decided to take the touch into her strategy, Asuka rarely ever touching Shinji (except with abuse), was probably more afraid to touch Shinji, than she was. Rei walked over to Shinji, noticing the obvious bulge, and positioned her rear against it. This wasn't the first time she stimulated him that way, even if the first time was merely an accident. Her blouse was unbuttoned a bit, but she leaned back over Shinji's shoulder, holding his head like she was begging him to kiss her neck, giving him the BEST view of her cleavage. Rei was having more fun than she ever had. Too bad the commander would probably hear about this any minute now. 

Asuka steamed about how Shinji was reacting to Rei's charms. She did not believe that doll did something so...so... outrageous. Things weren't looking good for her, and she really did not want to go any farther than "look but don't touch." Rei had already taken it past that level. She hated to admit it, but she was already at her limit. At least for in public. Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea> , she thought. I should have known that doll would do anything....parading around like some blow up doll for Shinji's enjoyment> Hopefully he would pass out when she did her next try. She did NOT want to go to actual groping and removal of clothes. 

In the distance, past the gates of the school, there was a glint of light for a moment. Something that caught the reflection of the sun. The kind of glint you might get when you are being spied on or just about to be shot and see the glare of the telescope... But they weren't being shot. It was the former. They were being spied on. The agent had the surrounding area searched for any other spies from any other random association or terrorist group that might be spying in the area. They picked up any that were there. They would not be heard from again. Word of such a lude conduct spreading around about the pilots of Eva, would not do. It would make NERV an embarrassment. The pilots were supposed to be mature and intelligent,. not lude, immature, and foolish. People wouldn't like hearing that their trusted saviors were a bunch of idiots. 

Shinji's phone rang, and the others did at approximately the same moment. They were somewhat taken by the suddenness of it, and took longer than usual to answer the phone. Asuka sounded like a little girl caught with her hand in a cookie jar, and Shinji was just a stuttering idiot, nothing coming out of his mouth was coherent. Rei's voice....well Rei's voice returned back to #1 of the Book of the Bastich, created, written, published, by one Gendo Ikari. Ok, not published. Rei's voice formally had a slight playfulness to it, a mischievous quality. Of course only someone who had been in Rei's company for a while would notice. That would only be a Gendo Ikari, not one Akagi Ritsuko, seeing how Rei might have "issues" with that whole family.   
(Elder Akagi killing her and all for those unaware…she is also the soul in Rei's unit. Like Yui in 01 and Asuka's mom in 02. Gendo's sick sense of humor, having the girl she hated and killed being her master… that is why Rei doesn't have a massive sync ratio.) 

The message that they got on their phone was that of emergency sync tests. They all wondered why they would have an "emergency" sync test. What kind of emergency would require them to randomly come in? The eva's suddenly started going haywire begging for their pilots? But of course, these question would go unanswered, but not completely unfound. 

******* 

They arrived there about 5 minutes later. Five minutes, you ask? One word. Misato. Well maybe two. Misato's car. Maybe some of you need some more explanation. The open road is Indiana 500 to one particular commander, that shall go anonymous. The whole drive, all five minutes of it, Rei was in back with Shinji, Asuka feeling too awkward to be around him right now. Misato had the most confusing look on her face. It was mix between two emotions, peeved and amused. She had a smirk on her face, yet her brows were furrowed. Her eyes glinted of humor, yet bordered on irritation. Those two emotions waged a war on her face, her eyes would twitch every so often. With that twitch, she'd show just one of the emotions for that split second. Also due to the indeterminable look on her face, one would think she was sober. And she was. That was part of the reason she was peeved. Wouldn't you be, when you had the can of Yebisu beer right on your lips and you get called in? It's only human. 

Shinji..., well Shinji felt weird. One part of him was extremely embarrassed and excited, while in one part of his head there was a slight tickle of extreme amusement and enjoyment. It was almost like someone finally had some fun in their life. Something they would never forget. Rei kept looking over at him at irregular intervals. She wasn't trying to hide it, but she did it in such a way that it wasn't suspicious, seeming more ritual with her looks, like it was her job or something. She had a nagging sensation of embarrassment that did not seem her own. Funny, she didn't think she was embarrassed at all. She thought she left a pretty interesting impression, even though she could care less what others thought. Yet another reason why she wondered why she had that feeling. 

When the suited up and got in the Evas, they had one Gendo Ikari giving them a cold glare. It chilled them, all except Rei, she having being amused by it. They of course couldn't read his glare, but if Rei were correct, she'd say that was a scolding glare, not the usual intimidating emotionless glare. He seemed slightly peeved. If one Gendo Ikari seemed "slightly" peeved, it was mostly likely he was pissed off like a male pitbull , when you interrupt it's copulation. One should be VERY afraid when he has that look. He wasn't named "Limited Wrath"(1) for nothing. 

Asuka was trying hard as hell to pretend what just happened, didn't happened. She felt weird with Shinji's old man staring, or rather, glaring down at her. He made her glare look like a flirtatious, excited look in comparison. She could learn from him. Asuka's sync rates, she was unaware, were flaring up and down. The staff were semi aware of the "incident" that occurred and could understand why. Human nature dictating that they wanted to know what the whole juicy affair was, and what is going on between the pilots, because it was some great gossip. They kept their mask of intense observation and concentration on though. Misato still had that weird look on her face. 

Shinji sync score was jumping like a kangaroo on crack. It spiked like hell, and they were almost afraid that he'd suddenly be swallowed up into the eva.....again. Shinji though, really did feel like he was on something. The loss of blood making him slightly woozy, and what happened making his hormonal levels through the roof, along with adrenaline. If this kept up, he'd start having that fuzzy unshavenness that Kaji sported, due to the levels of the hormones. He would suddenly jump two years of puberty. Shinji wouldn't even be able to sound meek if he tried to sound meek, while talking meek...seeing how he already talks meekly by nature. He'd have a deep manly, close to evil anime villian voice. Those voices ROCK!!! Subtitled all the way!!! > 

Shinji went to the dressing room, his heart still pounding. He could see Asuka on the other side of the curtain. NOT HELPING. He sat down and changed. He had his suit on the floor, wearing only boxers, so the suit wouldn't chaff him. He then heard a step that was coming from the other side of the lockers. Rei walked out from behind them. She looked at him with some slight emotion in her eyes, the corners of her lips turning upward ever so slightly. 

She then walked back behind the lockers. Shinji, being not all Shinji at the moment, actually had the "cajones" (spanish) to go over there. When he got there she spoke, out of Asuka's hearing range. 

"Shinji.... " She found she had lost her smug attitude for a moment with one look at Shinji. She didn't complete her first try at a full sentence. 

"Rei?" Shinji was shaking just a little bit. 

Rei had a slight blush on her face. Shinji was intrigued by it.   


"I..... I had fun .....earlier. Did you enjoy it too?" 

Shinji was debating how to answer it, saying no would not sound nice, and saying yes might sound perverted and he'd get abused. Then he remembered that this wasn't Asuka. 

"Yes....I had...alot of fun." 

"I see." She kinda had a half giggle with that last remark. Shinji was fascinated with her giggle, but wondered why she giggled. 

"Well, since I got to see you, you should come by and see me." 

"Wha? Um...sure." Shinji was still confused. 

Rei turned and walked away with a little pep to her step. Shinji stared in awe, and wondered what happened to the Rei he normally knew. It was then he realized..... 

He was still in his boxers. With a blush and a ponder on the previous conversation, Shinji quickly found a tissue and held his head back. 

Sounding nasal, he thought aloud, "I think I'm getting better about these...Only two today with all that's happened..." 

Shinji did not notice the sound of a small motor and a slight click. Hmmm...I wonder what that could be> 

*********New Scene>**

Gendo's desk folded back in. He'd have enough fun playing Harriet the Spy. This day was a fairly amusing day, if not for the trouble the amusement caused. He'd noticed something today though. Something he would have to research thoroughly. He was not sure whether to investigate it obviously, or indirect. Gendo Ikari's life was hard. He was a strategist who used his ability more than would be liked. But it all for his "scenario." 

Gendo glanced up towards the cage in his REAL office. This was his new place for Ritsuko. She was his pet now in every way that it counts. 

Ritsuko sat lifeless in the cage. She was in deep despair. Well, at least this way, she did not need to worry about much. Just eat and drink. And if her "master" calls her to do something, do it. Not a very hard or complicated life. 

"Well now, my pet. How are you feeling today? Maybe I should 'pet' you?" 

Ritsuko returned a cold stare, then dropped it in defeat. 

"You've been causing too much trouble. I knew you had the remote for the self destruct of Rei's spare parts. Now I've stopped your plans from fruitation. Aren't you happy? I will soon modify a clone of you. I need someone more….cooperative than the real thing, but who can be just as smart. And so no one's suspicious, I'll make her a bit upbeat. Heh." 

"You…you are a bastard." 

"You forgot to say something…." 

"….Master….," she spat dejectedly. 

*******   
Misato slumped down in her desk. She hardly could keep a straight face. Another emotion was creeping in though her. It surpassed the others. She rested her head in the crook of her arm and ran her hands through her hair, putting it into disarray. 

"I suppose it's better that way." 

She fingered a particular photo on her desk. She never used to have them. But now.... 

---------------- 

(1) I happened to find Gendo in the japanese-english dictionary when I was looking up something else. I'm currently in japanese, and intend to learn it till I'm fluent. But i did find that Gendo means Limited or Limit, and Ikari means anger/wrath. Ok I'm pretty sure of how to translate what they mean by Ikari, but gendo might be either Limited, or Unlimited, seeing that it seems just to refer to limits in general. Japanese is f*ing complicated. 

-Authors Notes- 

Ok, i didn't end this on suspense, well besides the 3-4 foreshadowing clues I left. Something i hinted at though, I would like to see if you figure it out. I left that there for you thinkers Along with some other things, that aren't foreshadowing, but things for you to figure out what I meant by. I'm going to get this fic back into the semi-sane, romance area. But don't worry I won't take out all of my unique humor that I think that you like. Oh...time for my Ok onto other things...... 

*Nihon-go Renshuu* (Japanese-langaunge practice) 

Ok....a little japanese lesson for you all. I might start to put these in all my fics. I am currently working on a program to learn and practice japanese. But it mostly won't be debugged and finished, ready for download until summer. That is....the one with the japanese text, pictures, and eazy interface, and reference to answers. I can, however put up a site for you to learn japanese, and put up practice program for you to learn and REMEMBER(in romanji, or english spelling, easy translated to hirogana) what you learn from online. You are basically getting the lessons that I got with my sensei, for free. I would be able to semi-speak japanese by now, if I had remembered all my vocab. That is what my program is for, learning, a kinda digital flashcard program, if you will. (And you CAN make your own for any class you desire with this program. So it's good for more than japanese) The only version, as of now, only has text and was originally made for spanish practice. It can be used to practice any roman-letter based langauge.(math and history stuff questions CAN be used too) The site will be put up somewhere between mid febuary, and early march. I dropped calc, so I have alot more freetime. But I also have to watch my new anime, write 2-3-4 fics, and work on the beta/final of my japanese learning program. (which will have downloadable updates and lessons. As I learn, you learn) 

(if program or learning is desired, email me, with *learn japanese* as subject and I will email you notes and explanations from my japanese class and/or, japanese review program if finished. You will be put on the mailing list for ALL lessons and updates I finish up on. Including the program. email me, and am sincere about promoting the learning of japanese) 

back to the lesson.... 

One thing that bugs me the most, is the missuse of japanese words. My friend may be able to laugh it off and move on...but it bugs me too much. Alot of times it is painful mixed in with too much english. But you should AT LEAST use it properly. So now I will give you a slight explaination on japanese "cursing" for your benifit. 

*Basic Rule* There isn't really "cursing" persay in japanese, just improper hoarse languange. It's all how you use it. 

KUSO - Ok...this a hard translate. This is the most commonly used, and MISUSED one out there. This is NOT "Damn it" entirely. It is also translated as "No Way." It is always at the right time if you can replace it with "no way." DO NOT USE IT AS PLAIN DAMN or DAMNED. When using, you have to use it in the same situation that characters use it, and most people don't realise it they kinda use it wrong. Ok..when using this, you should use it where it can me BOTH "No Way" and "Damn it". Most of the time is used when something happend that   
a) plans foiled unbelievably   
b) They don't believe what just happened   
c) The don't want what's about to happen, to happen   
d) Like in slayers, when Amelia said "NO WAY!! " when she saw the named of the script in slayers next. 

TARE KUSO(ta-ray-ku-so)- This one is like a more vulger way of saying it. I got this one from my teacher. 

*Note "r" in japanese isn't a true "r" when you see translations with an "l" it is the same japanese character or sound as "r."   
"r" in japanese sounds like a mix between "r" and "l" in english. Your tongue DOES NOT touch the roof of your mouth. sounds like a "r" in spanish, slightly rolling sometimes, but without touching the roof of your mouth. Try mixing the "r" and "l" sound holding your tongue down, or only slightly moving it to get that slight l-ish quality to it. 

CHIKUSHO(ch-ku-sho)- I KNOW this is correct. Got it straight from a japanese guy named Kohe. I think this is the way it's spelled due to the way the japanese character set is. There aren't many other sounds that are close. I think is the most close translation to "Damn" or "Damn it" you can get, so can be used at the same time. But don't think it means, "to damn" someone. Don't use it that way. PERIOD. This one, most people should use in place of KUSO being that this is the closest to the meaning they are trying to give. Shinji says this in his eva I believe in End of Evangelion.... maybe in the series....but listen closely to this word in anime. This is ALWAYS translated as "Damn it" or "Damn" I have never sen it otherwise. 

SHIMATTA(shee-maht-ta)- this is kinda like KUSO and should be used when something bad they didn't want to happen, just did.   
YAROU (Ya-row)- Okay, okay....this one is basically mean as bastard....but doesn't really MEAN bastard in the dictionary termonology. That is the joke in Ranma 1/2 about PantyHose Taro. It rhymes with Pantyhose Bastard(in japanese)...just another reason why he wants his name changed. 

KONO(co-no)- This is a nasty way of saying "you." It is refering to "you" in third person. It means literarly "that." This basically is used in conjuction with other words like one common one, "KONO YARO!" 

TEME(Te-may)-this, i think, is another nasty way of saying "you." Wierd thing is I have heard a combination of it with "KONO TEME...." so I guess it just multiplies the nasty-ness to use both. and DON"T OVER USE THIS, or REALLY USE IT AT ALL!!! (it's mostly for your reference) 

KiSAMA(K-sama)- I'm not sure if that is the currect spelling, but i KNOW it sounds like that. This is the basic "Damn you" so if you want to use it, use it as "Damn You" I've never seen it translated otherwise..... 

NANI(nah-knee) - not a curse word but means "what"..... NANI KORE is WHAT THIS and NANI SORE is WHAT THAT, for your info. Nice for exclaimations, and very amusing. 

*END of Nihon-go Renshuu* 

*OMAKE* (note my omake's are just amusing alternate series of events, not part of the story) 

Shinji went to the dressing room, his heart still pounding. He could see Asuka on the other side of the curtain. NOT HELPING. He sat down and changed. He had his suit on the floor, wearing only boxers, so the suit wouldn't chave him. He then heard a step that was coming from the other side of the lockers. Rei walked out from behind them. She looked at him with some slight emotion in her eyes, the corners of her lips turning upward ever so slightly. 

She then walked back behind the lockers. Shinji, being not all Shinji at the moment, actually had the "cajones" (spanish) to go over there. When he got there she spoke, out of Asuka's hearing range. 

"Shinji.... " She found she had lost her smug attitude for a moment with one look at Shinji. She didn't complete her first try at a full sentence. 

"Rei?" Shinji was shaking just a little bit. 

Rei had a slight blush on her face. Shinji was intrigued by it.   


"I..... I had fun .....earlier. Did you enjoy it too?" Rei said. 

Shinji blushed at the memory. All that pale skin, blue hair, suculent breasts. 

"Yes.....you were......great....." 

"Do you think we have time? For what we did....?" 

"Probably...............you know what?" 

"What?" 

"I still find it hard to believe that you really ARE a natural blue...." 

Rei chuckled, then suddenly became commanding and serious. 

"We now due Karma Sutru positions 30-60 before we leave...and try not to make to much noise, you might disturb Asuka changing..." 

*END OMAKE* 


	11. Hearts in the Aftermath

**Revised**  
-Author's Ranting-  
I think it's about time to bring things back that I might have forgotten about. I will try to make this fic more regularly posted, if could be helped. Since I dropped Calculus BC, I have more free time and I'm starting to do things as hobbies, writing fanfics for you great readers of them. The other, is to make my own site, Anime \ Japanese learning \ my programs and games\ my fanfics and stories. The japanese learning part will be a pain in the rear. it will probably be at supafloyd.2ya.com as a redirect. But the site is basically empty as of now. I need to log in after I make a intro page. At my site you will have the advantage of seeing works being posted before ff.net, and learning a little Japanese. I currently am organizing the lessons. My lessons will be great because it will be a Japanese learner teaching, not a English learner, get it? Most books and things to learn Japanese with are made by people who only know English as a second language. I also will post my DBZ game...and Japanese learning programs, as well. I will probably update my DBZgame with a newer version, eventually, but my best aim is to make an online graphic real-time, navigate able, Anime style RPG, like Runescape and stuff like that, supportable with dial up, and perhaps, user hosted. User hosted being in such a way, the program on your computer every time you log on will get a list of IP's of people who have been logged on the game and have cable or dsl. My computer as server-hub will not necessarily always be on, and it would be pressing to make it process all the changes and send it out itself. I will probably do an upper ring(highspeed) and lower ring (low speed). The slower ones will be connected to the fast ones, so the fast one tell the other fast ones what move you made, and they would route it to the other players. If one falls out, you will automatically be routed to another computer. I think the idea is ingenious. Kind of works like the internet in general with the DNS servers and all, them being the "upper ring" in the internet.  
-End Ranting-

-Gendo's Office-  
"Time to bring the past to the present, the ignored, to the fore."  
"So shall it be. But I will continue, my scenario as is."  
"I expect you to act as is. I would not think otherwise."  
"Ah."  
"But of course, you and your scenario is just part of a larger picture. My plot, my story, my fanfic, MY scenario. Know your role." *smirk*  
*glare*  
-Exit Gendo's Office-

Complicated Feelings  
Chapter 11- Hearts in the Aftermath

Mirror. Red Eyes. Unnatural. Awe inspiring. Impressive. Mysterious.

Shinji looked deeply into his own eyes, in the mirror. He then lifted his hand, without breaking his stare. He looked down at his hand. There was a brown contact in it. The contacts he always wore. The condition that was all but forgotten about. This had to mean something. He found it....intriguing. 

He remember what Rei had said to him, about him getting to see her since she had saw him. As a guy, and as attractive Rei was, he wanted to take her up on that offer. But was it a true offer? Rei had never said anything she did not mean. She was that type of person. He moved away from the mirror in the bathroom, and decided to leave his contacts out until he left the house. Even though he had worn them so much it still felt more natural without them.

Asuka was on the couch. She was watching the TV. No, she was looking with her eyes unfocused in the general direction of the TV. She was brooding over the previous day. Misato had not came home the night before, and said she'd be out all night, and not to worry about her. Asuka knew she did not have to worry about Misato. Nerv had tabs on every high level employee at all times. Misato was also a commander, being trained with weapons, and hand to hand combat. But the final reason that Asuka knew she did not have to worry about Misato, was that she was almost absolutely sure she was at Kaji's. The thing that got to her was, it was not bugging her as much as the thought of Shinji and the doll the day previous.

He walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to drink. As he went, he had to pass through the living room. Asuka was in the living room. She had not spoken much to him since yesterday. She had seemed to have forgetten about him. There were not even rude comments like "Baka Shinji." It was beginning to worry him. It did not matter that when she talked to him, most of the time it was a one sided self-esteem assassination, but he still cared about her. Call him stupid, like Asuka says, or call him too kind for his own good.

He continued into the kitchen and walked past the wooden dinning set, wooden table and chairs, occupying the center of the room. He opened the refrigerator and slid out one shelf that actually did not have Yebisu bear, or instant food. There he found the tropical land of non-alcoholic beverages. He pulled out one, fruit punch, some what of a delicacy after second impact, it being hard to grow fruits with the new turbulent climates. He sipped it as he walked back out of the kitchen. He saw Asuka on the couch, upside down, with head over the seat, and facing the screen. It was then Shinji realized, it was in a language that Asuka couldn't understand, her languages being English, German, and Japanese. She also did not seem to be really watching.

Shinji walked up to the couch and sat opposite of Asuka. He looked over the rim of his drink as he sipped it, gazing at Asuka. He would steal glances every now and then. He was assessing what he should say, or do. He was not coming up with much.

"Uh...Asuka."

She didn't respond. Shinji cleared his throat.

"Asuka....," Shinji said in a more affection, begging voice, like a kid to their mother.

"Shinji...."

Asuka looked at him. Her eyes were vacant, yet recognition eventually showed after a few moments.

"Shinji?"

"Asuka?"

She flipped herself right side up on the couch and placed her hands in her lap. She looked down at her hands. Silence reined over the room. She looked like she was on the verge of being outwardly emotional, but instead gave off an eerie calm. It seemed like there was so much emotion, but it was being ignored, zoning away from thoughts that would provoke the emotions to an overwhelming level.

"Asuka....you want to talk?"

--------------------

Rei laid contemplating her favorite subject as of late, Shinji. She was spread eagle with the sheets only partially covering her. She laid naked. Rei somewhat hoped Shinji would walk in on her. She loved his reactions to the slightest sexual stimuli. But she also liked the way he appreciated her beauty, even if it was partly perverse. He still looked at her all the time with kind, caring look. You could almost say adoring. She was thinking of Shinji more than she thought anyone should think about anything. Especially something as unnecessary in life, as finding a significant other. One you wish to spend time with, and copulate with. To spend those "tender" moments that she had heard so much about. In her life, she particularly did not have time for such things as love, and affection.

Rei's thoughts jumped to another person, a person she thought she had loved. After being in contact with the Third Child so much, she was not so sure anymore. Shinji showed her so much more than her commander. He commander was an over efficient person, one who could not enjoy life, and would not allow her to either. She was important to him, so he had a tight hold on her life, and her personality, he having raised her until the age of 13. That was when she was moved out here, and given only her essentials. The only thing she had that was not essential, was the pair of glasses she retrieved from the LCL when the commander had saved her. She smiled with that thought, and then frowned at the way he treated her most of the time. He was capable of being nice to her, but he was not considerate of her feelings like Shinji.

She glanced over at the aforementioned glasses. They were contorted from the ordeal that happened a time ago. She stood and went to them. She picked them up and caressed the frames. Rei caressed them as she thought good thoughts of the commander. Suddenly there was a snap, and a shattering noise. Rei looked down at her cut hand. She had squeezed the remnants of the glass into her hand when she clenched her hand at the thoughtlessness of the commander in previous situations. The commander for her, would always be someone she loved, and hated. Shinji though....

She had a weird feeling standing there. She suddenly felt worried or was the emotion more like concern? Why would she worry or be concerned, she did not care about anything, or anyone, she lived only to fulfill her purpose. She had a flash of Shinji's smile in her mind.

She walked over to the one window in her apartment, and gazed out over the city, and construction, holding the glasses in her hands, never thinking to put them down.

----------------

Asuka looked up from her hands at Shinji. She looked like she could cry, but refused. Her eyes were glassy, and emotional. She looked like she was begging Shinji for something.  
Probably for me to go away....

"Shinji.... what do you think of me?"

That question caught him off guard. What did he think of her? He thought she was beautiful. Asuka's personality was another thing all together. He liked her smile, but most of the time it was either in an stuck up, evil, or cynical smirk. She always abused him, and any attempt he would make of getting close to her, she rejected it. He could save her life and she would only hate him for it.

"I think you are beautiful."

Asuka looked down at her hands. She seemed somewhat happy to hear that, and actually was humble in taking the comment, than blowing it up, and saying, "I'm Asuka Souryu Langely, of course I am beautiful." She also did not seem to want to abuse him for thinking "hentai" thoughts about her.

"Is....that all......."

Shinji wanted to hold her so bad at the moment. He wanted to make her feel better, but he couldn't lie to her. He did not hate her, but he did not like the way she treated him.

"Asuka...I do not hate you, but I do not like the way you treat me. But...I probably deserve it someway...," Shinji finished dejectedly.

Asuka snapped her head up as if the last human alive was just going to leave her all alone on the world. She actually reached out grabbing Shinji's arm, expecting him to already be off the couch and walking away. Shinji was looking down dejectedly, when Asuka grabbed his arm. He flinched at her sudden movement and her grabbing him. He looked as if he was awaiting a bad fate. Asuka let go of his arm, looking at him deeply, their eyes not meeting, as Shinji was looking down. She looked at her hand, and brought it back to her chest. She looked down sadly.

"Am I that bad?" She was more asking herself than Shinji, him already giving her an answer.

She looked in her memories as Shinji looked opposite of her direction. She found for once, she actually felt bad. Shinji was the person who least deserved unhappiness. She had just brought him down, and hurt him. Shinji had always still been nice to her, despite that. 

"Shinji....."

******

Shinji made a change in the peoples' hearts all around him. He did was not aware, but his kindness self prostrating attitude, made them feel bad to their cores. They felt guilty of what they did, even if what they did was right. They wished it would had been different.

Misato reflected on Shinji as she sat in her office, her finger caressing the face in the picture frame. The picture on her desk was that of Shinji, one of the few times he gave a meek smile. It was after they had visited the hot springs. She smiled gingerly at the the photo. Shinji was the sweetest person she ever met. That must be why she has this nagging desire to steal him away, and have him all to herself. She wanted to make him forget about all that ails his body and soul. It was mostly a selfish desire. Maybe one day, probably when he was older, they could run off somewhere, and not look back, even if fate would bring them back. Misato doubted that could happen though, seeing how him and the other pilots got along. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka are going to have this whole climatic battle over Shinji. In the end, one of them would have him. She...she was too old for him anyway.

-Authors Notes-  
Somewhat sorry about the against, but wanted to get this back to the deepness that i read in other great writers like Jim Bader, and WFROSE (Depending on story) and Carrotglace. But those are all Ranma writers.....Like Random1377 or something like that.... He's one of the best Eva writers. Can't really find those, no offense to you other writers, but one must read and be articulate to write a truely well story. Not saying I'm great....but I don't have horrible formatting and over using of exclamations like some people... Sad...i used to think he was good. Good Plot, but horrible formatting and execution.  
Hmm.... There is nothing like a complete story. I know I hate it when I have to always come back and make sure I finish a story. So, I think I will try to complete stories as soon as possible. Not that this will stop any time short of 9 more chapters in the least. Hmm...damn, that means I'm going to have to choose a suitor for Shinji...this is going to cost me fans....unless......BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH (and no...it's not a group thing) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
-End Notes-

*OMAKE*(^_^;; no ideas really...but I'll attempt)

Gendo walked the halls of NERV. He flowed past the workers and didn't even return gestures of respect people gave him. He was inwardly smiling. Gendo enjoyed making people's lives hell. Ever since he lost his wife, since his life was hell, he'd figure he would bring others down with him. It was a hobby of sorts. Yeah, they called him a bastard. But was it so far from the truth? What Gendo does is the bastard thing to do. Oh, how great it is to be a bastard. There was one thing they got wrong about it though. He was not just A bastard, he was THE bastard. They needed to get that straight. Ah, he knew what to do. Make the techies do a diagnostic on the MAGI, in one night, even though it was a week's worth of work, and make the other attendance clean the Evas inside and out. That would make them hate him. Good to be the bastard.

With that, Gendo smiled.

*END OMAKE*


	12. Fiery Inferno Smothered with Kindness

-Authors Briefing-  
Well I have senior obligations and all are starting to build...and I'm reading more Jimbader fics, so these will be slowed. Over spring break I'll probably take the time to type up about 5-10 chapters on each for the hell of it and update every week. Any who, The organizing of Japanese notes that I have got is done, and the site will be set up during spring break.   
Well with this fanfic I'm going to take up a notch with seriousness of emotions, and the progression of the pre-outlined plot.  
-End Briefing-  
-Gendo's Office-  
"What a change of mood. Not that it was unexpected."  
"You may be my second, but even you are in the dark of my intentions."  
"Ah, perhaps."  
-Exit Office-

**Complicated Feelings**  
Chapter 12-Fiery Inferno Smothered with Kindness.

Misato walked towards the exit of NERV, through the cold monotonous hallways. They were as bare as she felt. She had spent the night there. She needed the love, the family she never had, the person or people who would complete her. She may be a Major of a powerful organization above the law, but that still doesn't change the fact that she was a human with feelings. She put on her front to everyone, her lustful, flirtatious ways being a cover for a cry for help, help for her loneliness. She needed to be held sometimes. Held like someone cared about her, held like a woman. She walked out the doors and into the parking lot in NERV's underground base. She got in her car and drove her car onto the car escalator. Misato's eyes remained unfocused in despair.

When Misato's car exited on the surface, for once she did not speed away, but drove moderately, slowly to a destination to bring her some relief. Kaji. The person she loved, the person she despised, yet it was a sort of playful competition between them. She found he was a spy, catching him snoop through files. She hoped he stopped before something happened and he got caught. That fool.

-----------------

"Asuka.....I don't hate you."

Asuka brought her, for once, humbled eyes to meet his gaze. She gazed into those brown eyes. Those deep brown eyes. She then lowered her gaze back down to her lap.

"Shinji, you don't have to lie. I know... I have been.... less than enjoyable company to be around. I realize that now."

Shinji placed his hand on hers. She flinched involuntary at the contact. She was not used to being touched. She may have been his self proclaimed girlfriend before, but never had he acted on his own like this. She never let anyone touch her, and most people only tried to touch her in some perverted way, like the guys at school. Though, she knew that was not the case here, and that it was out of simple affection. Affection for her?

Asuka looked up into Shinji's eyes. He was gave her a wistful smile. She was about to overflow with emotions here again. Damn that Shinji, how does he do it?

She grasped his hand in both of hers, and buried her face on his chest. Shinji fell over to where he was laying on the couch and Asuka never let go and fell with him, slightly scooting herself up so her face remained on his chest.

Shinji was shocked at this display of emotion, and contact, and it took him a moment to start to comfort her. He ran his remaining hand through her long hair until it came to rest on her back. Asuka noticed it, and was dreading he was going to try to take advantage of her action, but his hand remained where it was, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled and cried more silent. The wails became moans, then became slight sputters, then silence.

Shinji enjoyed the embrace, and was hopeful maybe a new Asuka would emerge from this. One that he could show he cared to.

*Click*  
*Creak*  
Shinji couldn't turn his head to look, but he didn't want to disturb Asuka, so he did not even attempt.  
"Ikari."  
*********

The Commander was sitting in his desk with a hidden panel now open, and displaying to him where ever he wanted to see. What he saw now was the emotion break down of the Second, and her now probably bonding with the Third. He thought it was good for the Third to like someone, perhaps fall in love, making the manipulation of him all the more easier, and increasing his will to live and fight. But he did not wish for a relationship between pilots. You should not have romantic relations with people you work with. And before anyone could think him a hypocrite, with Ritsuko and all, but pure sex doesn't count in his book. 

The Commander frowned this was not a good development. It was then he witnessed the First enter the Katsuragi residence.

*******

Shinji's blood went cold. That was also accompanied by a cold sweat. He felt as if he had been caught doing something wrong, but his heart was telling him otherwise. It took him a moment to realize, he was afraid of breaking Rei's feelings, and the same went for Asuka. They apparently both wanted him in something deeper than friendship, but he did not want to choose, nor hurt either one's feelings.

Rei was feeling anger, more closely related to jealousy. She normally never got this emotional. Her face was starting to contort out of her calm mask. She held a slight look of irritation, but her inner turmoil was so much more. She took an assessment of the situation before her. The first was that they had romantic relations, the ones that she dreamed of having with the man before her. Though, it was then she realized that the Second's face was tear streaked. Shinji was giving something, that he needed more in return. Comfort.

Rei's slightly contorted mask began to switch into indifference, and slight amusement. That was the most she would allow to show. She did not allow her feelings of slight jealousy, or her resentment of the fact he was comforting none other that the Second pilot. She walked across the room in the elegant way in which only she could. She sat by Shinji's head and looked into his eyes, as he looked up into hers. 

Shinji thought he could see a questioning in her gaze, and not out of pure curiosity. Shinji looked down at Asuka smiling slightly. She stirred for a moment, rubbing her face against Shinji's chest and moaning contently for moment. Rei inwardly groaned at the cuteness of it all. It disgusted her a bit, for reasons she could not but into words.

They had been through a whole fiasco with Shinji over and over again. A battle between who would have the boy that defined kindness. They each needed what Shinji had in abundance, the affectionate way he treats you without wanting anything in return. The Second already hated Rei, besides the fact she was a potential rival for Shinji. Rei to her was strong, stronger than she was, and she resented it. Rei may have always done what the commander does, but she knows she has no choice and she accepts it. She accepts her life, and her fate. That is a state that Asuka cannot seem to achieve.

"Rei, Asuka...was feeling very bad and all, especially about what had happened. I kinda provoked more in the way I reacted to her. She was strangely quiet and reflecting. I tried to talk to her, and this is what kinda ended up happening. She cried until she feel asleep."

Rei heard what he said in the back of her mind. She unconsciously reached out and ran her hand through Shinji's hair where he lay beside her. She smiled at him, and he looked up at her in wonder.

"Shinji," Rei said as her mind and heart came to a conclusion, "I know you were doing what you do best. That is to care."

Shinji her smile was so warm, he did not expect it. He had never seen such a look on her before.

"Shinji, and for all you may or may not care about me. I care about you. Or at least that is what the feeling I have when I think about you is closest to."

"Rei...." 

Rei lifted his head and scooted over for Shinji's head to rest on her leg.

"I will always be there for you. Ikari Shinji."

Shinji just stared blankly, what has happened has been somewhat inconceivable. It was like this Shinji and Rei joined Asuka, and for the first time in their lives, they truly rested.  
******  
-Authors Notes-  
I'm typing this up during my Japanese class, I couldn't afford to go with the rest of my class, and since my sub doesn't know Japanese this is a free period. I think this turned out to be a nice piece of emotional, dramatic art, the way in which I intended when I began this endeavor. Also I think I have had a little too much of Jimbader's influence. He is my fav author of all time, Kimberly of "So Happy Together" being my second. Carrotglace third, and WFROSE fourth. Please check out these people's works, because they are ingenious.

Now to ruin the effect and lighten the move with yet ANOTHER perverted omake. Enjoy.  
-End Notes-

*OMAKE* (Sings like in Blue Seed: OMAKE!, OMAKE!, OMAKE! Oh,Oh!)

Shinji enjoyed the embrace, and was hopeful maybe a new Asuka would emerge from this. One that he could show he cared to.

*Click*  
*Creak*  
Shinji couldn't turn his head to look, but he didn't want to disturb Asuka, so he did not even attempt.  
"Ikari."  
  
Suddenly the Ikari in question felt a lump in his throat. That was until he was scared half to death when the sleeping one arose.

"I was wondering what took you so long, Rei," said Asuka, her tears gone as if they never happened.

"As I was saying, Ikari, we have you where we want you."

"We have you where we want you?," Shinji echoed.

"Yes. Asuka, do the honors."

*click*

"W-w-wha!?," Shinji cried.

"Yes, that is quite nice if I say so myself. Rei, could you get me a chair?"

Rei brought a chair from the kitchen and set it in front of the couch. Asuka lifted Shinji and made sure Shinji was sat with his hands handcuffed behind the chair. They then preceded to tie Shinji's legs down, up to his knees.

"Good, there should be only one be one way he could move the way we tied him. Heh, heh."

Rei then put a tape in the VCR when Shinji wasn't looking. He turned to see what it was. He then wish he could reach up to hold his nose.

"Time for instruction of the sexually inadequate, any other man would have known what to do with two women who care about you. Or should I say three?," said Asuka while leering.

Misato then walked in from the kitchen. "I was wondering when the fun would get started."

*END OMAKE* (snicker,snicker)


	13. Maya's Journal

****

Revised 

-Author's Preliminary-   
Senior requirements building, important decisions concerning the rest of my life need to be made. WAHHHHHH, I'm so scared, I'm not ready....!!! I want to join Martial Arts but that means NO anime. Especially seeing how I can't spend any money until my checking account is back up to par. My graduation garb and all is $206!!! That's half of my savings!!! Damn it!!! Anywho, I'll try to write a little bit everyday. I don't know how things will go until May 7, the day of my senior portfolio. I have to get all that done, also along with all of my internship stuff. I'm pressed with obligations majorly.   
-End Preliminary-   
-Gendo's Office-   
"Oh, now why have you not informed me fully about the net part of the scenario?"   
"Well now, Ikari, Something you should not know, so I can use you as well.   
Gendo raised his brow. "Oh, is that so? Not like there is nothing I'm not prepared for."   
"Well see."   
-Exit Gendo's Office- 

__

**Revision Note**: You BEST read the previous chapters, I inserted a new scene that caused a new sub timeline through the chapters that is now coming to the fore. YOU MUST read the scenes that are marked in bold "new scenes." You would also find it to your enjoyment to read it all over, to refresh, and catch the scene changes I made, some are very amusing. 

****

Complicated Feelings   
Chapter 13-Maya's Journal

Maya walked calmly through the halls of Nerv with great effort. She wanted to run, to run save her sempai for her prison as soon as possible. But even her sempai would tell her being reckless and failing is worse than having to endure a little more and succeeding. Maya did not like it, but it's better for her to take her time and succeed so that her sempai would not lose her one only chance at escape from Gendo. 

She did not know exactly where she was kept, she could not seem to find anyone in Tokyo three that remotely matched Ritsuko's patern except her clone. Maya knew the difference between that bitch clone and her real sempai. Her sempai had a damaged heart, not so suddenly fixed and upbeat in one or two days. She knew something was up right away. That is why she was walking down the corridor to Gendo's office with the other techs: the long haired Shigeru, and the short haired, four-eyed Hyuuga trailing behind her. 

*******   
(Initializing Jim Bader "A Tale of Two Wallets" Technique, *Character Diary!*) 

Maya's Journal: 

It has been along time since I have seen Ritsuko sempai. We have had to take up the work she did when she was here. The other techs and I never realized just how much she did. Well, I did. My sempai was impressive with computers and technology. She could probably make a PC from a stuffed animal. I could only hope to be like her one day. 

It felt so wrong without sempai there behind me, correcting my mistakes, showing me how to do something more efficiently. I kept glancing over my shoulder expecting her wise advice to help me do my work, but no advice came. 

I was the first to get uneasy about not seeing sempai much since two or three days ago. We saw her every now and then, but she was so quiet. I would make a mistake and she wouldn't even say much to me about it. She might point at the error in my computations, or just correct them herself by reaching over. I, as usual, marveled at the speed and accuracy of her input. But there was something missing; her finesse, her love for problem solving, her heart. Something had to be bothering my sempai. I had to know. I decided to lightly probe. 

"Ritsuko sempai, I have not seen you much in the last few days, are you alright?" I asked her nonchalantly. 

"Uh.... yes...I'm....living." 

That wasn't an answer, not an acceptable one. "I'm living?" That does not necessarily mean you are fine. If anything, answering with that phrase means something is wrong or things are less than ideal. 

"So...what did you do while you were away. It was kind of hard without you." I looked at sempai directly this time. Ritsuko kept her eyes on what she was doing. She was not working as fast as I remember her normally. 

"I... worked on some things that I can't say without high clearance." 

Maya did not think that sounded right. They were the main techs that even worked directly with the MAGI and EVAs. There should not be much classified to them. 

It was then I witnessed Ritsuko open her desk. She reached in and looked around. I quickly looked back toward my holoscreen. I looked back after a moment, when I figured she was no longer looking my way, and witnessed her put something in her lab coat pocket. I did not know what it was, I only saw her hand in her lab coat. Ritsuko sempai then turned and walked quietly out the door. The whole scene was eerie. I hoped that it was something that she needed for the "high clearance" project she said she worked on. 

********** 

The next day sempai came into the office. She was cheery and hummed a tone. I was happy for her; perhaps her project was done. 

"Morning sempai!" 

"Hello, Maya." I blushed. I still do not completely understand why she has that effect on me. Just her speaking to me makes me feel so special. It feel like I'm going to melt into the floor, and all the work I do for her is worth her just noticing me. 

"You seem better today Ritsuko sempai," I said as I was recovering from my blush. 

"Um…yes I am. Well, time to get to work. Can't talk all day. Lets start on analyzing the performance of the MAGI. We will then perform a operating system upgrade." 

Multiple "hai" echoed through the room. 

Hyuuga took to checking the hardware via the MAGI self-analyzers, hardware being his specialty. Shigeru took to checking any recent self changes to could. The MAGI were made self adapting. I, myself, went to analyzing the code and what subroutines could be kept, the ones that did basic operations, and did not affect the artificial intelligence. I have yet to completely understand how the artificial intelligence works. Sempai is the only one who ever deals with that part of the MAGI.

Ritsuko took to leaning back like she always did, with a clipboard in one hand, the other hand on the key board. I could feel her gaze when she looked over my shoulder. My finger slipped. She reached over to correct my work, and I reveled in her closeness, until she shoved me over a bit and finished fixing my mistake. I was surprised by her sudden shove, she was never rude about my mistakes. 

"Now Ibuki, this is plain idiocy. How did you manage to press one button and screw all this up? I don't know why I ever approved of you getting this position. I should put you with the workstation computer techs." 

Ritsuko sempai, called me by my…my family name! She normally always called me by my given name, Maya. I had made mistakes like this before, but never had sempai responded to me like this. 

"Sempai….I'm sorry. I didn't mean t….." 

"Sorry doesn't cut it for you your incompetence." 

My jaw had now dropped, then my head dropped, and my hand slid off the keyboard to knock over my coffee mug on the adjacent table. I felt…so bad. My…sempai. 

Hyuuga and Shigeru turned to look on at the scene, shocked. They felt like their stomachs were churning at what just transpired. Hyuuga spoke up. 

"She, did not mean to. She won't do that again. Right Maya?" 

I did not respond, I just stayed hunched over staring at the floor. Ritsuko was giving a cold stare at my back. Hyuuga and Shigeru looked at each other.

I left early that day, and the upgrades weren't even started, only the preparations for it. I trudged through the hall. My mind tried to rationalize what happened, and of who was that speaking to me. I finally came to a conclusion: That was NOT my sempai! I held my head up after that and marched down the corridor to a remote terminal from which I could check the surveillance history. I thought back to how sempai had been before. That was probably her real sempai a few days ago. She followed her movements through the halls of NERV, until her sempai had come to the Commander's office. She could not see inside of his office because it was a blank zone. Top secret, with no surveillance. 

I fast forward the recording and then saw sempai exiting. Only she was wearing a new lab coat and clothes. Maybe the rumors about her and the commander were true. I shuddered at the thought of them together. My sempai couldn't like that cold bastard. She paused the recording and zoomed. She saw her hair was of a slight shorter length. Then there was one more thing she noticed that settled whether it was her real sempai or not. This "sempai" did not have a mole. 

It was then I planned to go in that office and find what happened, even if I died trying. I don't know why I would do such a thing, or why I felt so strong about doing this. But I would eventually come to understand. 

********** 

Gendo was below on the level with the Rei replacements. He gazed over them in thought and reflection. He might not ever need to replace Rei. This one's life span seems to be extraordinarily long. Normally something, or someone would have killed her by now. He wondered what was keeping this Rei going. He had noticed a slight change in her since first contact with the Third. Then there was the way he saw them act around each other. He started to notice a bond, first a friendly one, then a bond beyond normal human boundaries. They seemed to know how each other felt and reflected each other. He had begun to suspect a empathic bond. 

It would make sense now that the Third is now part angel. This was something to compensate in his scenario. Shinji would have a VERY significant effect on the state of the First when the time comes. He would have to take steps to use the second in place of the third, and use Rei and Shinji together as one key for his plan. 

It was then, that the siren sounded.   
*********** 

Asuka felt warm. The warmth around her felt nice. She was crying on Shinji the last she remember, and she probably fell asleep on him. She snuggled a little closer before to enjoy it for a little longer before she would open her eyes. She felt a stir on her rear. She felt a light squeeze. Asuka's eyes flew open and she flushed. She was so surprised by it, that her first instinct to smash what ever was touching her was forgotten. 

She opened her eyes to find she was resting on Shinji's stomach, and looked upward to see he was resting on someone else's legs. She followed the body in a school uniform to a tangle of blew hair resting on her rear. The girl looked like she was sitting upright, and when she feel asleep, fell over on her. Shinji must have had a lot of weight on him. It was a very crowded, yet comfortable way to sleep. She then noticed the hand on her rear. The person in question was using her rear as a pillow. She must have squeezed it trying to fluff it like it was. But then…. 

BLUE HAIR!!!! Asuka's mind screamed. She reached down to move it to the side and saw it was Rei. Rei sighed contentedly for a moment, and reached up to hold Asuka's hand when she felt contact. Asuka's anger dissipated at the gingerly touch. Asuka wanted to stay angry, but for once, she saw the doll as a person. She decided to wake Shinji up first. 

"psst, Shinji. Shinji, wake up!" 

"Hmm, what?" Shinji stirred on Rei's thigh. 

"Wake up you baka!" 

"What, Asuka…huh?" Shinji realized he was covered with two females. It was a good thing no one would probably never hear about this. At least, they better not. It was then it clicked that Rei and Asuka did not normally get along. He gulped. 

To Shinji's confusion, Asuka turned and ran her hair through Rei's hear slightly, before catching herself and said, "Hey, wake up Ayanami." 

Rei opened her eyes to find Asuka looking right in them. Her heart lurched into motion and sudden adrenaline started pumping, she let her content smile fall, back to her expressionless mask. 

Asuka sat up in Shinji's lap, "So you aren't a complete doll after all. It's all an act." 

Rei was confused for a moment. What was happening? 

"I saw you smile. I never thought you smiled." 

Rei blinked and blushed. Asuka wasn't supposed to see that. 

"Aha! Yep…thought so. You should be like a normal person more often." 

"But, Pilot Souryu, aren't you going to…attack me for being here, and with Shinji in my lap, " Rei questioned as she realized she was on Asuka's rear, and flushed. She sat up vertically. 

"Well, I'm not going to attack you, but I do want to address the Shinji thing, just not now." 

Rei was confused. Asuka was acting different. Rei couldn't find herself to dislike her as much as she normally did. She found the way she was acting now as a relief and refreshing. 

It was then, the siren sounded. 

********** 

"Misato, take care of the problem," Gendo's voice echoed in her head from her NERV issued cell.

Misato had just got the order to take care of the spy. She knew who the spy was. She did not know whether she should pretend she did not, or do her sworn duty. She was in so much inner turmoil, that her feelings did not feel like her own; she was to overwhelmed to understand them all. She got in her car and slowly began driving to the place she knew Kaji would be. 

"Kaji, you jerk." 

It was then, the siren sounded. 

*******   
Maya's Journal Continues: 

I opened the doors to Ikari's office, and it shocked me that they weren't locked. It made me think there must have been some sort of traps in there. I walked around the room, checking for indents or slight lines in the floor indicating traps like Indiana Jones. I did not find any. I called clear to the others. 

Maya searched around the room and found no sign of her sempai at first. She came to the edge of a wall and found a blonde hair. She blinked. She called out to Hyuuga and Shigeru. 

"Hey, I found one of her hairs. I think that must mean there is a hidden door." 

"Um, maybe nothing is wrong, and that woman really is Ritsuko," Shigeru said. "We haven't found any proof yet really." 

I gave them a hard stare that brooked no exceptions, "THAT is NOT my SEMPAI!" 

I turned indignantly back toward the fall, and hit the wall with my arm on the turn, pressing a part of the tree of life, which is continued on the wall from the ceiling. The wall pulled back, and I figured out that the lines from the door in the wall were concealed by the drawing of the tree of life. It was not easy to notice by the way the engraved white lines flowed on the walls and ceiling. I was the first one in. I gasped. Sempai was naked in a sort of hanging cage. She had some dirty water and packaged food rations. It looked like she hasn't touched the rations. 

I started to cry, my sobbing heard throughout the room, causing Shigeru and Hyuuga to rush in, and the hunched Ritsuko to wake slowly in and look my way. 

"Maya…." She said affectionately, but weakly. 

"Sempai! " I rushed towards her prison, with the intent of removing her, and protecting her forever. 

It was then, the siren sounded. 

-End Chapter-   
-End Book 1 of Scenario-   
****** 

-Author's notes- 

I think I over did the "Gendo is a bastard" thing, perhaps surpassed it, and made him into something much more. I might edit the past chapters to fix him being so over demented. I think this had nice emotional content, and that is what I intended to have when I first started this series. 

I also finally finished the first part of the series. The next book I might have pre-readers, but I tend not to need or want them much if I just took the time to go over them.   
-End Notes- 

*OMAKE*   
(Omitted due to the emotional factor.) 

*END OMAKE* 


	14. Ritsuko's Love

****

Unrevised (NEEDS PROOFREADERS. EMAIL AT dbzfloyd@yahoo.com ALL PROOFREADERS WELCOME. PROOFREADERS WILL READ REVISED VERSIONS, THEN AFTER PROOFREAD, THEY WILL BE POSTED AS FINAL VERSION)

-Authors Preliminary-  
I'll be graduating soon, so I'll probably   
a) put up my web site  
b)write tons of fanfiction  
c)improve my Japanese The most likely answer to that is answer:  
d) both b & c  
But as for good news, I've finally acquired New Evangelion DVD's that aren't screwed up. I will collect all released manga by next year. But as having so, I might start actually having events in better order... and more parallel to the real series...but I digress, Now for your reading pleasure...  
-End Preliminary-  
-Gendo's Office-  
"Book one of the scenario is now complete."  
"Book one of whose scenario?"  
"That is the question isn't it?"  
-Exit Gendo's Office- 

**

Complicated Feelings

**   
Chapter 14- Ritsuko's Love

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
A defining scream cuts through the air as Unit One gets dismembered. But it isn't only Shinji's scream that shook through the air.

******  
Shinji's Journal:

I opened my eyes. It was very bright. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I was welcome to the realm of consciousness with a ceiling. This ceiling was dingy. It was an off white. Maybe it wasn't dirty and that was it's color, but it's color has always been the same. I have woken to this ceilings many times. When you normally see something this much, it become symbolic for you. This ceiling in a hospital some might have taken as a sign of relief, evidence that they have come through another encounter with the higher beings intact. This ceiling could also spawn resentment, resentment of doing this life or death job, the game of a risk that you do not want to take. You are there more than you care to be, and if you could help it, the hospital would be lucky if you stopped by for a check up. Hospitals to some represent bad health. To me, Shinji Ikari, it means nothing emotional, or metaphorical. It just is a clue to my location and the fact I'm alive to put my life on risk again. Not that I cared all that much. It was a noble cause. Wasn't it?

I looked over to find Rei beside me. I wondered how that had happened. She was taking up back up with a long range rifle. She should not be beside me in this room. I worried about her. Was she alright? 

I thought nothing of myself. I never think about myself. It's not as other would let me as it is, and what is there about me to worry about? I live, I pilot eva. The only thing that makes my life worth anything is eva. But I don't like it. I would like to have nothing to do with it, but time after time it beckons my return. I succumb to my summon and return. I guess it's good that I get to do something, and others don't. I know what happens, I can have a say in destiny and outcome. I can determine if the human race, including myself, lives or dies. Only myself, and the other pilots, have any true say in humanity's fate. I rather wish I did not have such a load on my shoulders. They have been hunched already since before eva.

I slowly lifted my legs over the side of my bed only to realize that I couldn't move without removing all the monitoring constant beeping. She seemed to be stable, her heart rate was steady. I felt relieved. Rei is so much stronger than I'll ever be. I sat staring at her for a while. The minutes flowed into an hour and beyond. I laid back down for a moment. I would wait for them to come unhook me. I looked over to all the equipment attached to me. I saw that I had a heart monitor. I had only heard one heart beat the whole time I was watching Rei. I looked across the room at her monitor. The screen indicated that she had a heartbeat, as well as mine. It was then I realized there were TWO beeps. They were just in perfect sync. It was like stereo sound or something. My heart leaped at that thought, and I still did not hear a deviance from the sync.

I turned over and faced that wall. I began sweating. This was really weird. Then I felt as I had just regained consciousness, but I was already conscious. I dared to look back towards Rei. Red eyes. Full deep red eyes looking at me intently. I blushed. She blushed, but continued to stare at me.

****  
I was resting when my heart lurched. This feeling was unfamiliar. I believe it was fear or panic. I opened my eyes and allowed them to adjust. I looked one direction, there was my equipment that was obviously on my person. I turned the other direction to find Shinji beside me. He was hunched toward the monitoring equipment on his side. He turned my direction. Ikari-kun's eyes widened, but not out of fear, but out of surprise. He then gazed toward the wall perpendicular to him, past his feet, and blushed. I suddenly felt shy and blushed too. 

This feeling felt familiar, but only once before did by body ever react to this feeling. I normally felt my emotions in the third person. They were a thing not of myself. Then again, Shinji did it before just by doing something for me; he cleaned my apartment. No one back then had ever did anything for me before. Not even him.

****

"Ikari-kun."

"Rei...," Shinji said questioningly, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Asuka took care of the angel after your...dismemberment."

"Oh." Shinji shifted uncomfortably. All he had remembered was immense pain.

"Where is Asuka," asked Shinji. Rei felt bothered by this a little. But felt better when she realized he asked about her first.

"She is outside the door."

Asuka started to bolt from view, not before Shinji caught a glimpse of her, but then decided otherwise. She was too worried about the baka.

Asuka strolled in like she owned the place, possibly to cover for how much of a fool she just made of herself.

"So, baka, you alright?"

"I...think so."

Rei sat up calmly. She somehow knew Shinji was...worried or uncomfortable. She wanted to comfort him. She then figured out he was worried about what Asuka was thinking. Rei's eyes narrowed a bit.

Shinji's eyes narrowed a bit. He blinked a second, and looked across the room at Rei. The both looked at each other while Asuka's head darted back and forth watching their never ending staring contest. She started to steam.

"SHINJI!! I was TALKING to YOU!"

Shinji flinched throwing his hands up for a weak sort of protection. Rei had flinched as well, almost falling into a fighting stance. Strange, seeing how the Second's yelling never caused he to do that before.

"Shinji...I think something is not right."

"Why do you say that Rei?"

"Some clues are now starting to arrange themselves in my mind. I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure."

Rei turned towards Asuka, " I require you to summon Dr. Akagi to our station. Now."

Asuka, started to get angry from the order, but then looked over at Shinji, his expression begging her to go. He felt troubled by the sense of something wrong as well.

She turned on her heels indignantly and marched out the room.

"Fine."

****

Dr. Akagi awoke with a weight on her chest. It took a moment for her to register that it felt like folded arms. Whatever clothing she was wearing was moist and the smell of that permeated through the air. Ritsuko then became aware of the sounds surrounding her. She heard sobbing. She forced her eyes open. The light was blinding. Arms resting on her chest, and brown hair formed in her vision.

"Maya."

Maya looked up with tear streaked face and bloodshot eyes. Ritsuko could not fathom that this could all be over her. She doubted anyone would have missed her. Maya's eyes then changed gears into crying tears of joy. She then bolted forward, her lips encountering Ritsuko's.  
****

My eyes widened. I had never been kissed before. I had always done the kissing. The only man I had ever kissed was Gendo. I was far to much into my studies before I came to NERV to bother the opposite sex. But in this case, the first kiss ever given to her was from a female. That was new in other ways. I was thinking this all while the kissing was continuing. My eyes looked at her face. Maya's eyes were closed, still dripping tears of joy on my face, and she was kissing my lips fervently. I rest my hand on her head to reassure her I was fine, not to promote the kiss, and then..

WHAT IS THAT IN MY MOUTH?!?

"Mhmmm...." I don't know whose voice that was. 

No, that wasn't tongue. It couldn't be. This is just a normal kiss. It just happens to be on my lips.

THERE IT GOES AGAIN. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

I came out of my thoughts to look through my eyes again. I was frighteningly correct. Maya's mouth was opened full over mine. That was her tongue. 

"Mmaya," came my muffled voice.

She continued ravaging my face. "Mhmmmmmm" Whose damn voice was that anyway? I still couldn't tell.

She finally stopped the face-lock and began to kiss up the side of my face. I could breathe again, and took a breath as she kissed my neck. "Mhmmmmm" There's that damn voice again. 

I muttered, "Maya...."

"Sempai?" Maya blurted as she continued her heated ministrations.

"Maya...THAT'S...," I paused as her tongue flicked my ear lobe, "Mhhhmmmmmmm.... ENOUGH."

At that moment. I realized that that was MY voice. I shuddered at those implications.

Maya suddenly stopped, and jumped back, her eyes teary with sad tears again. 

"I'm sorry...I just... I'm sorry."

"Maya what's wrong?"

Maya began shaking. "I thought I had lost you, and then you opened your eyes, then I don't know what came over me, just don't be mad at me. I won't do something like that again."

For some odd reason I panicked at that last sentence.

"NO, " I shouted a little surprised at the volume, " I am not mad at you at all."

Maya went through emotional gears again. I still told myself that was a "no" to my not being mad at her, not a "no" to her never kissing me like that again. Not that I convinced myself.

"You mean, Sempai...?" She gave me a questioning gaze. I felt warm under that gaze. She then suddenly was on top of me again, and...

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT IN MY MOUTH?!! It took a moment for me to remember that was Maya's tongue.

My mind went blank, and I was kissing back automatically, or so I told myself, and then my higher consciousness briefed me for a moment. I wondered of my and her safety. I softly pushed her away to break the kiss.

"Where are we?"

Maya wiped her eyes, and seemed to have a glow to her. I could not tell she had cried anymore.

"We are at a hospital in another city. I had us take a private NERV issued bullet train, that I had Shigeru set up, when the surveillance systems were down. I did it so they did not know who rode the train where. It should buy us a few hours. I wanted you fixed up in a hospital."

"How did you find me?"

"Well, I hacked the surveillance systems and watched closely until I saw your copy exit the office."

A copy? I had not been aware of that.

"How did you know it was a copy?"

"Well, it did not have a mole, but I did not notice that at first. What I noticed first was that it did not act like you. It was also rather rude to me... I knew you would never be that way to me."

"Maya..." I breathed, then snapped out of it. 

"I thought the rumors about you and The Commander where true when I watched the surveillance around the time I thought you disappeared, and you came out looking all new from his office. Then I realized it wasn't you, it was the copy. So I knew you were taken in that office. So I went there."

I looked away as Maya mentioned the commander. Maya gave me a questioning gaze.

"Sempai?" Maya then looked down and sighed. "I suppose that answers for the air of unrequited love and hate you always had."

My gaze snapped back upon Maya. I wore an incredulous look. "You...you could tell?"

Maya looked deeply at me. I shuddered. "Sempai, I could tell if a hair was out of place on your head."

My heart lurched forward. I felt excited and sickeningly scared at the same time. I felt panicked; shocked. What Maya had just said was practically the equivalent to saying she loved me. She probably knew that. 

My throat felt dry. "Maya you risked your life to...I..."

"Shhh," she interrupted me. "You don't have to say anything to me. I'm just happy you are alright."

I had never cried like I did then in all my life.

***

Misato was aware that the third child was fine. He had not resumed consciousness yet. She currently had business she had to take care of though. That of a certain pest; a rodent. She was finally told to rid NERV of the problem. She exited NERV and got into her car. He would still be waiting there.

EL FIN DE CHAPTER

-Author's notes-

Well, well, every time I do a chapter I go off on a tangent, and have to modify that damned scenario, AKA plot outline. But I like it's results. I mean, this really has a life of it's own, and not even I'm entirely sure what will happen. Currently I have someone RE-revising the previous chapters, because there are still wording mistakes. I personally, will post a un-revised chapter with the revised previous(revised by me) from now on. I also have a lot more fanfic writing time. So by the end of today, June 03, 2003, I should have all my planned stories 1st chapter up, along with a revised, "Ranma 2/2 - Spring of drowned Martial Artists" posted. I think I might start on a novel sized fantasy Evangelion fanfic (seeing how there is so few novel sized Evangelion fics). It's release date will probably be the end of summer. I will post it online. But also on a personal site of mine, where I will have a fanfic section with reviews of fanfics I read, genre's, summaries, and perhaps reduced versions of long fics, like jimbader's. And d b sommer's. After today I will begin to catch on random1377 fanfics, and start my "learn Japanese" pages. You will have to email me, for me to send most of it though, because I want to make SURE you know the material. I will probably make programs with timers, so you can't cheat, you HAVE to know it. I don't want people half assing learning Japanese. It does more damage to your learning if you don't learn EVERYTHING from the beginning entirely; it slows your learning rate later if you have to go back and review all the damn time. I know from experience, even through I am my teachers prize student.

-End Notes-

*OMAKE* (Alternate Scene ending)

My eyes widened. I had never been kissed before. I had always done the kissing. The only man I had ever kissed was Gendo. I was far to much into my studies before I came to NERV to bother the opposite sex. But in this case, the first kiss ever given to her was from a female. That was new in other ways. I was thinking this all while the kissing was continuing. My eyes looked at her face. Maya's eyes were closed, still dripping tears of joy on my face, and she was kissing my lips fervently. I rest my hand on her head to reassure her I was fine, not to promote the kiss, and then..

WHAT IS THAT IN MY MOUTH?!?

"Mhmmm...." I don't know whose voice that was. 

No, that wasn't tongue. It couldn't be. This is just a normal kiss. It just happens to be on my lips.

THERE IT GOES AGAIN. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

I came out of my thoughts to look through my eyes again. I was frighteningly correct. Maya's mouth was opened full over mine. That was her tongue. 

"Mmaya," came my muffled voice.

She continued ravaging my face. "Mhmmmmmm" Whose damn voice was that anyway? I still couldn't tell.

She finally stopped the face-lock and began to kiss up the side of my face. I could breathe again, and took a breath as she kissed my neck. "Mhmmmmm" There's that damn voice again. 

I muttered, "Maya...."

"Sempai?" Maya blurted as she continued her heated ministrations.

"Maya...THAT'S...," I paused as her tongue flicked my ear lobe, "Mhhhmmmmmmm.... ENOUGH."

"Sempai...I'm...sorry if I offended you. I won't do that ever again. I'm sorry."

I gave her a dubious look "No silly, I meant enough of this type of lip locking, and more of the other kind!"

Maya blushed furiously as she figured out what I meant. That did not mean she did not start undressing for her sempai albeit crimson.

*END OMAKE* (Well...I guess I could have been better.)


End file.
